La Bestia que vive en Mi
by Master the Gambler
Summary: Cap VII: Act: 4Jun. Capítulo Final... El inesplicable final de uno de los fics más siniestros de CCS. Léalo, no lo lametará RRs
1. La Enfermedad

            Mucho descanso atrofia la mente y más encima con una oleada de pruebas de gran peso y muchos trabajos me han mantenido en forma, y vuelvo un poco maniático. Este es el primer fic Gore que hago, me preguntaba si les gustaría algo así y mis cercanos estaban bastante de acuerdo. Bueno, sin más presentación pasemos al fic, este fic espero que sea de vuestro agrado y los deje en suspenso, como la mayoría de mis fics, saludos especiales a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews y a todos los lectores de SCC.

            Un breve explicación: esta historia se sitúa poco tiempo después de que Eriol y Shaoran se fueron de Japón, Tomoyo había encontrado el amor con Eriol poco después de su partida a través de una rústica comunicación por teléfono y vía Internet, el mago Clow había "dejado" a Eriol para ser un poco más él mismo y eso le había fascinado a Tomoyo. Sakura se encontraba en algo parecido con Shaoran.

            N.A.: Este fic en su manera integral no está hecho de la manera normal en que se escriben fics en esta página, por eso para poder comprender bien esta historia se debe leer completamente la obra y tomar nota de la mayoría de los detalles. Gracias por su atención buenas/os días/tardes/noches.  :P  ^_^   Y dejen Reviews.

            Y para partir:

Fic: "La Bestia que vive en Mí"

Capítulo 1: La Enfermedad

_            ¡Qué mal me siento!, llevo días deseando solo estar en cama para poder descansa, pero repentinamente aparezco fuera de ella. ¿Qué extraño?, por qué pasará esto, toco mi frente y la siento arder pero rato después la siento y esta fría, como piedra, Qué extraño es todo esto, espera parece que tenía que hacer algo...  parece que... ¿Tenía que hacer una llamada?, claro que sí, ¿Qué hora es?, ¡Cómo no puede haber un reloj cerca!_

_            ¡Aquí, por fin!; veamos, son las ocho de la noche – atisbo por la ventana -, aún está muy claro para ser esa hora, no puede ser, - vuelvo a mirar el reloj –, debe estar malo, - vuelvo a buscar otro reloj - ¡Aquí hay otro!, Qué extraño... efectivamente son las ocho, del... ¿22 de Agosto?, pero... ¿Qué hoy no es 10 de Agosto?¿Cómo...? Ah... Me duele demasiado la cabeza para seguir pensando. Pobre de mi, enfermo, perdido en el tiempo, - me río –, tendré que arreglar ese reloj mañana..._

_            Escucho un golpear en la puerta._

_            ¿La puerta?, alguien está tocando la puerta, ¡Entra! – grito –, al ver su figura, esa figura, un torrente de fuego empieza a correr por mis venas, por mis arteria. Se apodera de mi; irriga todo mi ser una furia inexplicable toma mi mente y..._

_            Me calmo..._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Hola Sakura – dijo Tomoyo entrando a la habitación de Sakura –, vine inmediatamente cuando me llamaste.

            A Sakura le dolía la cabeza y se sentía relativamente mal. Tal vez un poco de fiebre, o tal vez alguna gripe que había agarrado hace un tiempo.

-¿Te había llamado? – preguntó extrañada Sakura.

-¡Claro que sí!, ¿Acaso no te acuerdas?, ¿Acaso te estarás volviendo vieja y se te olvidan las cosas? –una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en el níveo rostro de Tomoyo.

            Sakura no sentía incómoda con la visita de su mejor amiga pero ella no recordaba haberla invitado. Estaba más pendiente de otros asuntos. Sakura seguía mirando a su amiga con una gran interrogante en su cara, normalmente olvidaba cosas, pero esto era el colmo. ¿Cómo sería capaz? ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

-¿Te acuerdas de la fiesta en mi casa? Esa donde iríamos a festejar hasta bien tarde con todas nuestras amigas. – un leve aire de decepción y tristeza cruzó el rostro de Tomoyo.

            Sakura repentinamente recordó todo y de un salto cogió todas sus pertenencias que le fueran a ser útiles para esa fiesta mientras Tomoyo la miraba con su tierna cara un tanto abatida y acongojada. Pero en una rápida mirada Sakura reconoció algo extraño en esos profundos ojos, algo fuera de lo común, tristeza, soledad, algo así. Por eso se detuvo y le preguntó:

-¿Qué te pasa Tomoyo?

-Nada, ¿Por qué preguntas eso Sakura?

-Algo se te nota extraño.

-Debes estar equivocada. – respondió rápidamente Tomoyo esquivando la inquisitiva mirada de Sakura.

-Tomoyo – dijo Sakura con mucha ternura y calidez –, tú puedes confiar en mi dime que pasó, ¿Acaso es algo con Eriol?

            Dentro de Tomoyo había una revolución sentimental que trataba de esconder y disimular pero en un pequeño atisbo de su amiga Sakura descubrió que algo no andaba bien. Tomoyo se sonrojó, un tanto entristecida, luego todo ese rubor se transformó en un ligero sollozo pasando a un amargo llanto que la botó y desmoronó. Sakura inmediatamente se arrodilló a su lado y, con mucha delicadeza, tomó suavemente la cabeza de su amiga, nunca la había visto así. No podía cree lo que veía. Corrió los cabellos de su amiga para poder verla a la cara, no quería dar la cara, solo podía verla de perfil mordiéndose su labio. Llena de lágrimas. Llena de tormentos internos, con algo en su corazón que quería salir decirse y que ella lo escuchara.

-¡Tomoyo!¿Qué te pasa? – gritó Sakura, en ese momento se odió a si misma por adivinar que era lo que le estaba pasando a su amiga.

            Tomoyo logró consolarse un tanto y trató de explicarle con mucha dificultad a causa de tantas lágrimas vertidas:

-Sakura, - dijo con la garganta atascada de lágrimas y palabras por decir –, ayer Eriol me llamó y me dijo que era mejor para mi olvidarlo, él estaba muy lejos y aunque me amaba era mejor para los dos separarnos, que yo buscara a otro y él buscara a otra mujer. Llevábamos tanto tiempo juntos, y ahora me dice que nos separemos; ¡No es justo!

            Con estas palabras Tomoyo golpeó sus puños violentamente contra el suelo. Sakura la abrazó fuertemente para reconfortarla y poco a poco su hombro se fue empapando de las tibias lágrimas de su amiga Tomoyo.

-No te preocupes Tomoyo, todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

            Tomoyo podía sentir el afecto de su amiga Sakura, y eso la ayudaba a olvidar lo injusto que fue su una vez amado Eriol, nunca más lo vería, y si lo volvía a ver le enseñaría que nadie se burla de ella, nadie, y que con su amiga; Sakura Kinomoto, le harían pagar, pero en ese instante cruzó por la mente de Tomoyo un fugaz pensamiento, ¿Cómo ella podía estar hablando de venganza?, era la primera vez en su vida que un sentimiento así pasaba. Se reincorporó pausadamente y ya sin lágrimas en la cara miró a su amiga Sakura, sus inexpresivos ojos se tornaron de felicidad para ver a su amiga como en un pequeño y tierno abrazo la había ayudado a superar esta adversidad.

-Ahora vayamos a la fiesta – le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura secándose algunas lágrimas.

-Esta bien – le respondió Sakura con unos grandes y maternales ojos. Tomó un reloj y lo puso en su muñeca

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            La veo, ¿Para qué vino acá?, fui con una intención totalmente egoísta, no merece mi amistad ahora que lo pienso, todo lo que hago por ella, y ella, ¿Qué hace por mi?, la respuesta es muy simple; nada. Merece mi desprecio, pero aún así no he podido en todo este tiempo, estos años, realmente no cae para nada bien, siempre me seguía cuando buscaba las cartas y más de una vez fue un estorbo, tal vez este pensando precipitadamente, pero tal vez no, tengo fundadas razones para condenarla a ella por varios de mis males. No sé...  ¿Realmente deberé hacer algo con esto o dejar pasar este pensamiento? No sé. Maldito dolor de cabeza, no me deja pensar bien. Me duele, me duele, me duele mucho. Esa fiebre, vuelve, que horror, que pesadilla. Debo terminar con este sufrimiento.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-No me siento muy bien Tomoyo.

-Vamos, la fiesta va a estar divertida, allí te sentirás mejor. Nos hará bien a las dos olvidar un poco de todo esto.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_¡Esto es el colmo!, esto no puede seguir así, ella hace lo que quiere, espera, no, ella es buena conmigo, siempre me ha querido, y constantemente me lo demuestra, pero, entonces por que ella...  No, no debo dudar, ella debe desaparecer, adiós amiga mía. Fue un placer haberte conocido..._

            Entonces tomé una lámpara que tenía a mano, y con un tremendo golpe seco en la nuca la dejé tumbada en el suelo inconciente, su pelo oscuro se desparramó en todo el suelo teñido con un rojo carmesí de su propia sangre, algo empezaba a tomar mi razón y aún viendo el violento y cruel acto cometido continué instintivamente con un sistemático azote. Los pedazos de la ampolleta y de la lámpara en si se incrustaban fieramente en su carne haciéndola sangrar aún más. Toqué su cuello, no había pulso, la había matado, con mis propias manos, mi ira estaba fuera de control, era un ser supremo contra ese inerte cadáver, pero solo por precaución con gran salvajismo le arranqué la traquea y todo lo que la rodeaba. Volví a ver su cara, estaba serena, como durmiendo, me enterneció un poco, pero no lo suficiente para parar, le mordí inhumanamente la boca sacándole de un mordisco sus dos labios dejando descubiertos sus preciosos dientes, - ya no los necesitará -, pensé, recogí la destartalada lámpara y frenéticamente la empecé a azotar contra sus dientes...  luego de eso, nada recuerdo, eh...  ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            ¿Extraño? ¿No?, bueno eso queda a decisión de ustedes, este es el primero de la serie de fics de esta historia, habrá algo de romance, pero de una manera muy extraña, más violencia y enfermedad se ven al horizonte, espero que les haya gustado.

            Bueno también quiero decirles que me costó bastante escribir este fic por que no estaba muy inspirado y solo la idea de cómo iba a ser me guió para escribir...  Bueno de todos modos dejen Reviews para saber si les gustó mi fic. ^_^

            Dejen Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews!!!

            Agradecimientos a todos las personas que lean este fic y los escritores de fics de SCC, y en especial a mis admiradores, amigos y familia.

_"En las asfixiantes y somnolientas redes de la mareas del cieno, las oscuras cavernas de los sueños, los sueños crean sus propios refugios de los pedazos de los despojos de la vida diurna. Y yo, ahí, reino."_

Xorval, el Onírico; Emisario Durmiente 

en "La Triste y Trágica Historia de Digimon"


	2. La Incubación

(N.A.: Se divisa MUCHA conversación latosa, si desea saltársela baje hasta llegar a el título del nuevo capítulo)

¡Hola! Tanto tiempo, bueno después de mucho trabajar y meditar como va a ser la realización de este trabajo, por que, después de mucho pensarlo decidí continuar este antes que otro. Lo que se viene en este fic y en las actualizaciones será increíble. Les daré un pequeño calendario en orden cronológico de los siguientes fics, obviamente si todo sale bien y ningún percance ocurre en el transcurso del tiempo:

1.- **Lunes 4 de Agosto:** Cuarto capítulo de "La Mano del Pecado", como en todos los capítulos una muerte, pero este estará cargado de suspenso y muchos cabos se unirán pero otros tantos se romperán.

2.- **Miércoles 5 de Agosto:** Estreno Mundial de: "El último profeta del Digimundo", un genial fic que se está maquinando en mi mente, se tratará de mucho tiempo después del fin de la segunda temporada, Yamato contará paso a paso todas sus experiencias en su vida y dará datos de algo que se menciona en algunos de mis fics: "La tercera Cruzada" que probablemente será el próximo estreno. Mucho para pensar y con muchos mensajes de trasfondo. Junto con este estreno vendrá una sorpresa que se presentó por un hecho completamente casual.

3.- **Viernes 7 de Agosto: **Estreno Mundial de: "(Nombre no definido)", un fic de CCS donde Tomoyo y Sakura tomarán la mayor parte del fic. Tal vez se podría llegar a parecer a "La Mano del Pecado" pero solo de una manera muy lejana.

4.- **Domingo 9 de Agosto: **Tercer capítulo de "Celsius 219º", un fic que a mi opinión puede rivalizar con cualquiera de los otros pero no ha tenido mucha connotación. Yamato y Takeru son agentes que se encargarán de liberar a un pueblo oprimido de su condena. Acción y Suspenso.

5.- **Martes 11 de Agosto: **Cuarto capítulo de "Un Sueño de una Noche de Verano", finalmente se termina este fic, me llega a dar pena tener que terminarlo pero fue diseñado para tener cuatro capítulos y así será. La máxima historia de amor, ¿Podrá Joe finalmente quedarse con Sora o su secreto los separará para siempre? No esperen más y lean este fic antes de que se acabe. Estoy seguro que les gustará.

6.- **Miércoles 12 de Agosto: **Segundo capítulo de: "Cine en el barrio Digimon. Presenta:", esta colección de fics cortos está destinada a ser buena, deje sus puestos reservados para la Matinée de este día; no se arrepentirá. Con un poco de suerte verán una película de otro autor.

7.- **Domingo 16 de Agosto: **Séptimo capítulo de **"La Triste y Trágica historia de Digimon"**, mi más grande obra maestra con un nuevo y genial capítulo. Xorbal ataca la mente de los niños mientras ellos duermen. ¿Podrán ellos distinguir la realidad de la ficción o morirán en el intento?  Además de este estreno se hará el clásico reestreno de todos mis otros fics en honor a mi gran obra maestra. Vendrá corregida desde el inicio y el segundo capítulo será arreglado, aleluya.

Bueno, después de toda esta publicidad innecesaria daré comienzo al fantástico y misterioso capítulo tres de esta prometedora saga, espero que les guste:

Fic: **"La Bestia que vive en Mi"**

Capítulo 3: **"La Incubación"**

            _Diablos. Me siento terrible. Apenas recuerdo lo que pasó. Peleas, sí, peleas, pero nada más. Parece que me dijeron algo. Debo tener algún papel en algún lugar, miro a un costado y lo único que veo es una pila de papeles. Pero. ¿Qué es esto? En mi mano hay un papel, ¿Qué raro? La letra se me hace conocida, pero, no estoy seguro. ¿Por qué tanta inseguridad?, no puedo comprenderlo, todo está borrado de mi memoria. ¿Por qué no puedo comprender bien?, habla de muchas cosas que no entiendo, y estaba en mi propia mano. ¿Sakura?, ¿Quién es ella?, Mi corazón está latiendo más fuerte pero eso, ¿Qué significa?, ¿Eriol?¿Tomoyo?¿Quiénes son? Yo no conozco nadie con esos nombres, pero algo en mi interior me indica que sí. No sé. No sé que pensar. No sé que decir. Estoy aquí, postrado en una cama sin ni siquiera saber quien soy. Este papel dice que me llamo Shaoran, ¿Será verdad? ¿Amigos?, no lo entiendo. Este estúpido papel me ha hecho tener un dolor de cabeza. ¡Qué dolor más grande!, nunca pensé que pensar fuera tan doloroso, y sí que lo es. Este debe ser el origen de mis males. ¿Meiling? ¿Qué me ama?, y aún así ¿Qué amo a Sakura?, este papel definitivamente me está condenando a todo esto, debo borrarlo de mi vida. Este encendedor lo quemará y así olvidar. Qué divertido es el fuego, baila borrando lo que no deseo, Celsius 219º, la temperatura a la que arde el papel, ¿Qué raro?¿Por qué sabré eso?. Fuego. Recuerdo ¿Sakura?¿Sakura Kinomoto?. ¡Auch! Ahora además del dolor de cabeza me quemé los dedos. Pero. Ese papel, ya lo recuerdo todo. La llamada, 10 de Agosto, sí, ¡No, la carta se quemó!, Estoy perdido todos mis recuerdos  se han evaporado frente a mi. Mis grandes golpes de pie tratando de extinguir el fuego de nada sirvieron. ¡Qué lástima!, ¿Qué es ese olor a quemado? Hay un papel chamuscado en el suelo. ¿Qué extraño? Esto ya es mucho para mi, mejor me acuesto, este dolor de cabeza me tiene muy mal. Mmm... Luego de mucho descansar siento algo muy extraño al ver el teléfono. Debo llamar a alguien, pero ¿A quién?, Sakura, sí a Sakura. Mi mano toma el teléfono e inconscientemente marcó una larga serie de dígitos. ¿A quién habré llamado?_

_-Diga._

_-¿Estará Sakura?_

_-En un momento._

_            ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Quién es esa tal Sakura?, me comunico con ella, pero no soy yo quien le habla, pero, si le hablo. ¿Amor? ¿Acaso la amo? Esto es muy extraño, sin saberlo estoy hablando de amor con una persona desconocida._

_-Adiós Sakura._

_-Adiós Shaoran._

_            Cuelgo. ¿Me llamó Shaoran?, Esto es lo último que aguanto, ahora me voy a tender en mi cama y voy a dormir plácidamente, apago una lámpara que estaba a mi lado. Cierro mis ojos y un golpeteo en mi puerta me hace volver en mí de inmediato. ¿Tenía que llamar a alguien? ¿Sakura? ¿Quién es ella?, tocan mi puerta, salgo de mi cama para abrirla, ¿Tenía que llamar a alguien?, No estoy seguro, recuerdo algo, como de golpe empiezo a recordar a...  una tal...  ¿Meiling? Tocan la puerta. ¿Meiling? ¿Quién dije que era ella?_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿Tomoyo?

-¿Eriol?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Ya llegué de mi viaje.

-¡Qué bien!, Me estaba preocupando por tu bienestar.

-Gracias, pero te voy tener que...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada, nada, solo recuerda que te amo mucho.

-Sí Eriol, tú sabes que yo también te amo mucho.

-Me alegra que me digas eso, bueno eso es todo te llamaré mañana, tengo que hablar de algo importante.

-Mmm...  Está bien.

-Adiós Tomoyo.

-Adiós Eriol.

            Tomoyo cuelga y Eriol empieza a llorar poco a poco cayendo sus lágrimas en los lentes de sus anteojos.

-Lo importante Tomoyo es que... Tengo que decirte que...  Ya no te...  amo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¡Shaoran!

-¿Sí Meiling?

            Shaoran se sentía un poco confundido, ahora al verla a ella recordaba mucho sobre sí, que hace poco no recordaba. Sabía como actuar, sentía que todo volvía a su mente, Meiling podría aprovecharse de su aquejado estado.

-¿Es verdad lo que me dijo ese sujeto de ojos azules de que tienes problemas con la memoria?

            Shaoran estaba choqueado, desconocía su propio estado, su propia enfermedad. Frotó con sus manos fuertemente sus ojos con fin de despejar su vista; no sabía por qué, pero sentía que eso le ayudaría a entender mejor.

-No sé Meiling, no sé...

            Meiling se acercó provocativamente a Shaoran, ella confiaba, y rogaba, por que fuera verdad lo de la supuesta amnesia, y si de preferencia hubiera olvidado a cierta persona que le arrancó a su amado Shaoran de sus manos. Tal vez su amor, y no el de Sakura, podrían curarlo y volverlo como era antes, y así poder enamorarse mutuamente, y ser novios y casarse. Meiling soñaba con que eso pudiera ocurrir en ese momento.

-¿Te acuerdas que me amas?

            En el rostro de Shaoran se dibujó la indecisión y la desconfianza. Pero en un golpe en su cerebro así como el agua sale de los géiseres así afloraron los recuerdos en su mente. Él amaba a Sakura Kinomoto, no a Meiling, a ella la quería mucho pero solo como amiga, desde pequeños fue así. Pero siempre Meiling pretendía avanzar más allá de la cuenta. Debía frenar esto de inmediato.

-Meiling, ya recuerdo, yo amo a Sakura, no a ti – exclamó Shaoran con todas sus fuerzas y un gran sentimiento de furia –, no pretendas pasarte de la linea.

            Los ojos de Meiling empezaron a empañarse con salinas lágrimas. No podía entender su propia mala suerte, estaba tan cerca y ahora tan lejos. Una febril sensación de rabia se apoderó de su ser.

-¡Shaoran, eres un imbécil, yo siempre te amé, ella, esa desgraciada de Sakura solo le gustaste por tus poderes, yo siempre te amé, ella a penas si te dijo adiós el día que te fuiste de Japón, ni siquiera te abrazó, yo siempre te amé, siempre te lo demostraba, y tú la preferiste a ella, te odio Shaoran!

            Shaoran había borrado de su memoria a Meiling, sentía que estaba hablando con una persona desconocida, que horror, no saber de que te hablan y ser odiado por una causa que está afuera de tu entendimiento. Shaoran solo se quedó estático. Y con un notorio tartamudeo pretendió decir:

-¿Quién eres tú?

            Los sollozos de Meiling se terminaron, se secó las lágrimas. Se había dado cuenta que era verdad lo que le había dicho Eriol poco tiempo atrás. Se quedó quieta, había ideado un plan que hasta para ella era demasiado malvado, pero al menos quería una vez en su vida ser querido por él.

-¿Sabes qué Shaoran? Yo, Meiling – Shaoran con gran dolor de cabeza y una cara de sorpresa recuerda quien es ella y de su extraño estado en el que se encuentra –, voy a salir de esta habitación y cuando vuelva no te vas a acordar nada de lo que ha pasado y también de Sakura y me amarás a mi, por que yo haré que recuerdes eso.

            Meiling giró y salió corriendo de la habitación. Shaoran se apresuró para ir a alcanzarla pero en un segundo pensó; "Si voy tras ella cuando la alcance habré olvidado por qué la perseguía.", estaba condenado a amar a una persona que realmente no amaba. ¿Qué podía hacer?, ¡Escribirlo!, se dio la vuelta y vio en una mesa al lado de su cama un grupo de hojas de papel y un lápiz al lado. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia ellos, pero en la carrera tropezó cayendo estrepitosamente sobre los papeles y el lápiz revolviéndolos. 

Se había olvidado. ¿Qué tenía que hacer?, Meiling ya vendría de vuelta y él caería en sus redes sin darse cuenta, ya era casi demasiado tarde, estaba estático, solo necesitaba un chispazo que le hiciera recordar y fue entonces que una foto que se deslizó por el aire hasta su rostro. Era una foto de Meiling en traje de baño, estaba firmada por ella y le deseaba sus mejores deseos de que se recuperara. Lo recordó todo, pero tal vez no lo haría otra vez, ¿Qué escribiría? ¿Qué escribiría?, "No creas sus mentiras", él lo entendería. ¿Un lápiz? ¿Un lápiz?, ¡Entre las hojas!, Saltó sobre ellas y empezó su búsqueda frenética. Lo encontró, lo tomó, le sacó la tapa y cuando iba a empezar a escribir la nítida palabra grabada en su mente.

-Hola amado Shaoran – dijo Meiling entrando apuradamente a la habitación, jadeaba un poco.

Shaoran estaba enterrado entre algunos papeles, se volteó para ver a Meiling, se alegró mucho de verla, no estaba muy seguro desde hace cuanto tiempo que no la veía, algo le indicaba que, no estaba seguro, sentía que algo no estaba bien. Se levantó de entre los papeles de su escritorio en el cual estaba sumergido. Tenía un lápiz en la mano, ¡Qué extraño!, Pensó. No le tomó importancia y lo dejó en su escritorio. Meiling además de estar jadeando hace un rato ahora su cara mostraba nerviosismo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bueno, uf, ese fue el final del tercer capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Jejejeje, algunas personas ya empezaron a comprender el fic desde el capítulo pasado, tal vez con este ellos puedan entender mejor el fic en general. 

Si se dieron el trabajo de leer el "Calendario Cronológico" podrán saber todo lo que se viene bueno en las próximas semanas.

Espero que les haya gustado (de nuevo), dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews. Bueno también sería bueno y saludable que lean otros de mis fics si les interesa, que es algo casi obvio. Jejejeje.

Recuerden, leer es bueno, leer fics es aún mejor y leer los míos una maravilla.

Agradecimientos a todos las personas que lean este fic y los escritores de fics de SCC, y en especial a mis admiradores, amigos y familia y aún más especiales a Samurai con ajo y a LordPatamon por ser unos grandes lectores de mis fics.

Agradecimientos extras y especiales a:

TERRY MAXWELL: No te preocupes, no es necesaria ser lenta para no entender a la primera el verdadero significado de este fic. Además, te recuerdo que Eriol perdió sus poderes, debes leer la pequeña introducción del primer capítulo antes. Ok? Jejejeje.

Okinu: Ya se viene el próximo capítulo pero te siento decir que probablemente quedarás en las mismas condiciones: Totalmente intrigada. Jajajaja.

Maron: Ya se viene el siguiente capítulo, ¡¡Si a lo Gore!!, sangre, muerte y confusión era lo que pretendía con este fic. ;)

Renialt Shirou: Si lees el segundo capítulo te podré hacer la siguiente pregunta: ¿Estás segura con lo que piensas?

Alegria: Qué puedo decir, muchas gracias por ser la primera en leer mi fic. Espero ver pronto tu review para el próximo capítulo. De todos modos esa era mi intención al escribir escribir este fic.

Estoy haciendo dos nuevos super proyectos; uno en digimon y otro en CCS. Espero ver sus reviews ahí también. ;P

Master, the Gambler

_"Sakura, por favor, entiende tú no amas a Shaoran, tu corazón le pertenece a otra persona. Y tú bien quien es."_

_Tomoyo a Sakura en "(Nombre no definido)"_

Y Sí a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


	3. Los Síntomas

Bienvenidos una vez más, bueno, después del estreno del tercer capítulo de "La Mano del Pecado" me entusiasmé en un rato de ocio y soledad en proseguir en este fic. El tiempo es corto y la escritura es larga, espero poder terminar a tiempo, llenar sus expectativas y por sobre todos entretenerlos.

Este capítulo consistirá principalmente para unir cabos dejados demostrados de una manera demasiado extraña en el anterior capítulo. Estoy medio cansado así que por favor considérenlo cuando pongan su review. Recuerden que la mejor manera de mostrar si lo que leen les gusta o no es con un review, además de ser una herramienta indispensable al momento de seguir escribiendo. Bueno eso fue todo.

Y sin más preámbulos, señoras y señores:

Fic: "La Bestia que vive en Mi"

Capítulo 2: Los síntomas

-Hola amado Shaoran – dijo Meiling entrando apuradamente a la habitación, jadeaba un poco.

Shaoran estaba enterrado entre algunos papeles, se volteó para ver a Meiling, se alegró mucho de verla, no estaba muy seguro desde hace cuanto tiempo que no la veía, algo le indicaba que, no estaba seguro, sentía que algo no estaba bien. Se levantó de entre los papeles de su escritorio en el cual estaba sumergido. Tenía un lápiz en la mano, ¡Qué extraño!, Pensó. No le tomó importancia y lo dejó en su escritorio. Meiling además de estar jadeando hace un rato ahora su cara mostraba nerviosismo.

-Hola Meiling, ¿Qué te pasa? Te veo nerviosa.

-No nada Shaoran – Meiling se tranquilizó y con una amplia sonrisa saltó sobre él y lo abrazó.

-Vamos Meiling, suéltame – dijo Shaoran sonrojándose inmediatamente -, tú sabes que estoy con Sakura.

-Pero vamos Shaoran, olvídala, ¿Cómo no puedes olvidarla?, Lo encuentro gracioso, está muy lejos, apenas hablas con ella por teléfono. Pero mírame, yo estoy aquí, tú sabes que te amo. ¿Por qué no me prefieres?

-Vamos Meiling. Tú sabes, no tienes para qué pedirme que te lo diga.

Meiling suelta a Shaoran y lo observa decepcionada. No podía comprender que hacía mal, ella estaba ahí, para él, pero él seguía siéndole fiel a Sakura. Eso la enojaba mucho. El hombre que ella amaba lo tenía a su lado pero aún así no lo podía alcanzar.

Shaoran miraba pasivamente, con gran ternura en sus ojos, él comprendía a Meiling, y sabía que él realmente amaba a Sakura y que cualquier aventura con Meiling sería algo muy nocivo para él. No deseaba que el dulce sueño de amor en el que estaba sumido con Sakura fuera destruido por Meiling, además si el destino los unió, solo el destino podría separarlos.

-Meiling, tú sabes que yo te estimo y quiero mucho, también te amo, pero no de la forma que tú a mí, o yo a Sakura, y a sí mismo también sabes que yo no puedo abandonar a Sakura. Lo siento.

-Si, lo sé – responde Meiling con una notoria cara de desapruebo.

-Oye Meiling – Shaoran dice después de un breve silencio –, ¿Tú habías venido antes aquí hoy?

-¿Venir aquí?, No recién llegué, no viste que estaba cansada de tanto caminar.

-¿Cansada?, No recuerdo.

-No importa, bueno Shaoran, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué era eso que me estabas diciendo?

-¿Qué cosa? – dice Sorna muy extrañado.

-Eso de que me querías y me amabas.

-¿Te dije eso?

-Si, me estabas diciendo eso.

Sorna se queda en silencio un rato, trata de ordenar sus ideas, pero no lo logra. Se desespera un poco, un pequeño apretón en su cerebro se hace notar.

-¿De verdad te estaba diciendo que te amaba?

-Sí, efectivamente...

Una sórdida y malvada sonrisa se dibuja en rostro de Meiling.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¡Adiós Shaoran!

Sakura cuelga el teléfono muy emocionada, sus mejillas notoriamente sonrojadas, había hablado con su amado Shaoran. Estaba muy feliz y esa felicidad radiaba en toda su habitación. Todo había estado muy bien hasta ahora, había hablado con Shaoran, también con su mejor amiga y en especial porque se entretendría en grande en una pequeña fiesta en la casa de Tomoyo.

Sakura palpó sus mejillas, estaban notoriamente sonrojadas, sonrió profundamente, eso solo podía ser por el profundo amor que sentía por Shaoran. Se tendió en su cama y dijo:

-Amo a Shaoran.

Aún recordaba ese horrible pero a la vez hermoso día en el que se habían separado pero a la vez unido en un amor tan profundo, ya se habían vuelto a ver en persona reiteradas veces pero nunca podían aprovechar de la mejor manera ese tiempo. Normalmente eran encuentros por coincidencia, pero ahora con la ayuda de las cartas ella podía viajar hacia donde vive Shaoran y poder tener citas de ensueño. Su poder como maga era muy alto, al igual que Shaoran, el duro entrenamiento los había vuelto invencibles en batalla y suficientemente poderosos para poderse juntar aún existiendo una gran distancia que los separaba.

"Tomoyo debería llegar en una hora más...", pensó, estaba cansada, había hablado mucho rato con Shaoran y el día había sido muy atareado. Mucho cansancio. Ya se estaba durmiendo. Finalmente cayó vencida por el cansancio en su cama. Un poco de descanso no le haría mal antes de que llegara Tomoyo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Un ruido. Una mirada inquisitiva al teléfono. Estaba sonando. Se acerca. Duda en tomarlo. Sigue sonando. Algo le decía que no sería algo bueno. Toma el auricular. Duda de nuevo. Se decide. Lo levanta. Un sonido. Lo pone en su oído. Se escucha una voz:

-¿Tomoyo?

Se estremece. Algo realmente no estaba bien.

-Sí...

-¡Qué alegría me da escucharte!, Pensé que no te iría a encontrar a estar hora.

-Sí...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es que... No sé, no me siento bien.

Silencio.

-Tomoyo. Tengo algunas malas noticias.

Tomoyo solloza levemente de su lado del teléfono siendo imperceptible para su interlocutor.

-Tomoyo, ya te había explicado. Perdí mis poderes, ya no podré visitarte como lo hacía tiempo atrás. Lo siento, ese maldito me quitó todos mis poderes, de verdad lo siento...

El sollozo de Tomoyo ya se hacía notar por el teléfono. Ya sabía lo que venía, pero una pequeña luz de esperanza aún latía junto a su corazón dentro de sí.

-Pero... – el llanto de Tomoyo le dificultaba hablar –, podemos hablar por teléfono, por correo electrónico, pero podemos mantenernos juntos.

Un acusador silencio destrozó las esperanzas junto con su corazón, ya era muy tarde, entendía esto a medias. Había un sujeto que le quitó sus poderes a su amado. No estaba segura, pero parece que había sido Clow, ¿O no?, Eso ya no importaba, su vida se acabaría en unos instantes, no deseaba eso.

-Tomoyo, también me arrebató el amor que siento por ti. No sé como explicártelo, primero te amaba con pasión y ahora casi con asco hablo contigo por teléfono. Lo siento, tendrás que rearmar tu vida así como yo tendré que hacerlo.

Un leve golpe. Un chasqueo. Un eterno pitido que destrozó inexorablemente el alma de Tomoyo. Había cortado, todo ya estaba hecho y nada podía hacer, su alma se esparcía por el cuarto como sus recuerdos de él. Se desmoronó, cayó al suelo, desmoralizada, desalmada, dolorida, sentida. Rogando quien sabe por qué. 

-Te odio yo también Eriol – gritó desde el suelo.

Pasaron varios minutos, nadie se percató que estaba en el suelo en un salino mar de lágrimas. _"La fiesta"_, ese pensamiento cruzó la mente de Tomoyo, _"Sakura me había llamado"_, ese otro también. Era hora de dejar todo esto y olvidar a Eriol. Había sido bueno una vez pero ya no la volvería a lastimar.

Sakura la había llamado bastante rato atrás, esperaba no llegar tarde, además todo ya estaba listo para la fiesta. No podía ser que eso la tirara su ánimo tanto hacia el suelo.

Tomoyo se levantó, tomó un abrigo que tenía cercano, se colocó sus zapatos que tenía en la entrada, "Tengo un traje que le fascinará a Sakura", y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro salió corriendo a la casa de Sakura. Necesitaba alegrarse para disipar esa áspera y amarga tristeza que tediosamente le intentaba roer su fracturada alma.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Un gran bostezo. Sakura había recuperado la conciencia. Se sentía mal, además contrastaba mucho con la felicidad que había tenido poco rato atrás. Poco abrigada y con el cuello en mala posición le había provocado un gran dolor de cuello y un poco de fiebre. Aunque en su cuerpo había dolor, ella sentía mucha felicidad interior, amaba y era amada, por y para el mismo hombre. Cerró los ojos y empezó a recordarlo, a él. De repente una voz la sacó de su fantasía.

-Hola Sakura – dijo Tomoyo entrando a la habitación de Sakura –, vine inmediatamente cuando me llamaste...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sus labios eran cálidos pero algo dentro de ellos le daban la impresión de un sabor amargo, descortés, ponzoñoso. Retiró sus labios y pudo ver con claridad los labios que besaba. Vio una bella mujer de pelo negro y largo. Pero, no lo comprendía, era algo distinto, algo le decía que estaba haciendo algo mal. Sintió como su pecho se remecía al no poder entender bien. Algo empezaba a rememorar, un agudo dolor de cabeza le comprimió su cabeza. Rápidamente recogió su mano, estaba atascada dentro del pantalón de la muchacha, intentó con la otra mano, pero estaba muy ocupada quitándole la ropa; no era el momento para todo esto.

-¿Qué pasa Shaoran?

Shaoran recibió un flujo de recuerdos que se calaron por su cráneo y hicieron estremecerse todo su ser. Todo volvía a su trastocada mente, ya sabía quien era el, o mejor dicho, la responsable de esta traición, la acababa de besar y si no fuera por mucho quien sabe que hubieran hecho.

-Meiling, por favor ¡Sal de aquí! Ya no quiero que sigas, ya recordé todo...

En el rostro de Meiling se disolvió toda la anterior felicidad y lujuria. Angustia era la mejor manera de describir lo que le pasaba, debía ausentarse un momento. Cogió su ropa del suelo y huyó cerrando la puerta por donde salió.

Meiling estuvo un rato afuera mientras se vestía, estaba sentada contra la puerta de Shaoran, pensando. Ahora que lo meditaba encontró muy injusta su manera de actuar, era como si ella misma lo estuviera traicionando, se sintió mal, en un rato más cuando se tranquilizara Shaoran. Lloró. Se sintió más mal, se terminó de vestir, ya era hora de terminar todo esto. Abrió la puerta. Entró Meiling y pudo ver a un enfermo Shaoran con apariencia muy febril acostado en su cama con un reloj en la mano.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-Veintidós de Agosto.

Él la miró con muy mala cara. Se levantó de la cama con una cara de pocos amigos especialmente tenebrosa, llevaba una lámpara en su mano.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Realmente la buena música ayuda a inspirarse, incluso aunque sea el tema principal de Mario Bros orquestado... ¡Es bueno y qué! T.T déjenme...

Bueno espero que hayan entendido este fic, por que algunos de los que lo leyeron aparentemente no vieron lo que yo quería que no vieran, unan cabos y prepárense para el próximo capítulo que les prometo que les fascinará.

Recuerden, leer es bueno, leer fics es aún mejor y leer los míos una maravilla.

Dejen Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews!!!

Agradecimientos a todos las personas que lean este fic y los escritores de fics de SCC, y en especial a mis admiradores, amigos y familia y aún más especiales a Samurai con ajo y a LordPatamon por ser unos grandes lectores de mis fics.

Agradecimientos extras y especiales a:

TERRY MAXWELL: No te preocupes, no es necesaria ser lenta para no entender a la primera el verdadero significado de este fic. Además, te recuerdo que Eriol perdió sus poderes, debes leer la pequeña introducción del primer capítulo antes. Ok? Jejejeje.

Okinu: Ya se viene el próximo capítulo pero te siento decir que probablemente quedarás en las mismas condiciones: Totalmente intrigada. Jajajaja.

Maron: Ya se viene el siguiente capítulo, ¡¡Si a lo Gore!!, sangre, muerte y confusión era lo que pretendía con este fic. ;)

Renialt Shirou: Si lees el segundo capítulo te podré hacer la siguiente pregunta: ¿Estás segura con lo que piensas?

Alegria: Qué puedo decir, muchas gracias por ser la primera en leer mi fic. Espero ver pronto tu review para el próximo capítulo. De todos modos esa era mi intención al escribir escribir este fic.

Estoy haciendo dos nuevos super proyectos; uno en digimon y otro en CCS. Espero ver sus reviews ahí también. ;P

Master, the Gambler

_"Háblanos sobre el Digi-Mundo (...)_

_y Yamato respondió:_

_Es un paraíso que no existía en la Tierra pero que ahora es parte nuestra, la puedes tocar, sentir, oler; es inexplicable describir la fantasía cuando se fusiona con la mismísima realidad (...)"_

Conversación entre Yamato y un alumno en "El último profeta del Digimundo"

Y Sí a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


	4. La Incertidumbre

Mucho distan desde la última vez que escribí un capítulo nuevo de algún fic mío. El tiempo jugó en mi contra y las fiestas, enfermedades y todo eso me alejaron de la escritura de fics. Lo siento. L Espero con toda mi alma poder compensar el tiempo perdido y la espera de mis más fieles lectores, ustedes.

Ahora lo importante es que me apoyen en este nuevo gran capítulo de mi mejor serie de fics, la gloriosa, la grandiosa historia que deja cautivo a grandes y a chicos, jóvenes y no tanto. El afamado fic de Master, the Gambler: "La Bestia que vive en Mi".

Antes de partir deseo desear la mejor de las suertes a mi amiga Nuriko Sakuma que se prepara para postular a la universidad y lo que espero es que le vaya de lo mejor y pueda entrar a la carrera que ella desee.

Y Sin más preámbulos; señoras y señores, niños y niñas, introdúzcanse al siguiente capítulo:

Fic: **"La Bestia que vive en Mi"**

Capítulo 4: **"La Incertidumbre"**

_¿Qué pasa?, ¿Quién es esta mujer...?, o sea, muchacha, ¿Por qué está llorando?, Auch, mi cabeza, no recuerdo nada, cuanto llevaré aquí en cama, ¿Unas horas? ¿Unos días?, pero, ¿Quién diablos soy?, No puedo recordar nada. Mi mente está en blanco, es hermosa, sí, es hermosa. ¡Qué bella muchacha!, Algo hace que mi corazón palpite con más fuerza. ¿La querré?, ¿Será mi novia?, ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro? Veo a mi alrededor y lo que veo además de la muchacha en una esquina de la habitación en su silla llorando son una mesa a mi lado, más bien, una mesa de noche, en la cual hay una foto, papeles, un lápiz y una lámpara. El resto de la habitación creo poder recordarlo, se me hacía familiar, pero...  No del todo. Tomo la foto y al verla veo a esa muchacha, es bellísima y con solo verla se dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro, me desea que me recupere, ¿Recuperarme de qué?, ¿De qué? ¿Acaso estoy enfermo? ¿Acaso, yo...? ¿Yo, quién?, ¿Quién soy...? No lo recuerdo, ¿Shaoran?, eso dice en la foto. Veo en reflejo de la foto mi rostro, es bastante guapo. ¿Tan guapo soy?, Ni me acordaba de eso. Pongo la foto donde estaba originalmente. Los papeles que estaban en la mesita de noche se desparraman sobre todo y lo desordenan. Por mi espalda corre un sudor frío pensando que podían ser de ella y estuvieran ordenados. Pero no reacciona. ¿Qué sucede con ella?, Medito para averiguar la respuesta..._

_            Mmm... ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?, al frente mío, en una esquina de la habitación hay una bella muchacha y a mi alrededor hay papeles revueltos, tal vez sea la mucama, puede ser. Le preguntaré que pasa._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿Qué le sucede?

-¿Acaso no te acuerdas?, Shaoran.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Shaoran inmediatamente se acordó que creía que era la mucama.

-Shaoran – le respondió Meiling llorando profusamente –, tú...  me...  al menos te acuerdas de tu nombre...

-Sí, pero, ¿Quién eres tú?

-Ya se te olvidó – dijo Meiling apartando la vista.

-¿Olvidárseme qué? 

-Shaoran – gritó vehementemente –, ni siquiera te acordabas de tu propio nombre, lo tuviste que ver en esa foto.

-¿Qué foto?

            Meiling estaba angustiada, su amado Shaoran ni se acordaba de ella, de quien era, que habían echo, ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que hace muy poco le había dicho. Agitaba su cabeza de lado a lado. Sus cabellos tomados en dos largas colas se agitaban en el aire golpeándola en sus mejillas. Rascaba frenéticamente su cabeza tratando de hacer un hueco para que alguna idea saliera a luz, tener una idea, eso era lo que necesitaba, una simple idea; para curar su enfermedad que él no se daba cuenta de que la tenía. Volvió a mirar a Shaoran, llevaban un rato sin hablarse, probablemente él ya no se acordara de lo que había hablado y le volvería a preguntar quien era.

-¿Quién eres?

            Ya pasó, ella estaba muy enojada ahora por ver que lo que ella predijo se hizo realidad. Se secó las lágrimas con su manga y le dijo:

-Mejor sería que te preguntaras quién eres.

-¿Quién soy yo?

            El rostro de Shaoran pasó de una completa sorpresa a la máxima expresión de confundimiento que su cara pudiera mostrar. Un fuego empezó a bullir dentro de su cuerpo.

            Shaoran se paró muy enojado, tomó la lámpara que estaba en su mesa. Sus ojos estaban prendidos y desorbitados, un pequeño hilo de sangre manaba de su labio junto con un poco de saliva. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Meiling a la cual miraba como si fuera un trozo de carne y el fuera un experto carnicero. Meiling comprendió que estaba en una mala situación.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Eriol se encontraba en su casa. Era una triste noche en Londres. La nublada noche junto con una invisible luna. Una cansada luna próxima a desaparecer. Y todos esos sentimientos y eventos dejaban solo y solitario, confuso y confundido, triste y entristecido al ojiazul mago llamado Eriol. Había fracasado su expedición junto con Shaoran. Habían sido completamente vencidos y ambos corrían con un horrendo destino, su eterno camarada Shaoran perdía la memoria constantemente junto con accesos de rabia infundada. Y él, había perdido su magia, pero que poco castigo era contra el otro. Su segundo castigo por intentar realizar tan riesgosa aventura había sido la pena máxima que podía sufrir.

            Al menos tenía la conciencia limpia que al dejar a Shaoran a cuidados de Meiling él se recuperaría más rápido. Sí, eso lo tranquilizaba, pero no lo suficiente, su corazón dejaba de latir por un segundo eterno para volver a hacerlo con más cansancio y penar, la congoja en su corazón se irradiaba por todo su cuerpo arraigándose profundamente; realmente en toda su vida nunca había recibido un castigo tan ejemplar como este. Le era difícil aceptarlo; nunca esperó que ese desalmado mago además de quitarle su más útil herramienta; su magia, también le quitó el sentido de su vida: ...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            _Auch, ¡Qué golpe!, Esa mujer golpea muy fuerte, me dejó tendido en mi cama. Me limpié la boca de la sangre que fluía desde ahí. Su furia se había sosegado de manera bastante violenta. Esa mujer que me había pegado tomó una lámpara que estaba en mi mano y la puso en una mesa al lado de la cama donde yacía con gran dolor de cabeza. Tomó un lápiz y escribió muchas cosas sobre mi, ella y varias otras personas y la dejó en mi mano. La leí rápidamente mientras ella ocultaba el lápiz entre los papeles de la mesa de al lado de mi cama. ¿Qué extraño lo que decía el mensaje?, Hablaba de amor, de amistad, deseo. Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Shaoran, y mucha gente más._

_-¡Shaoran, te odio! – me gritó ¿Meiling?, creo que así se llamaba._

_-¿En serio? – dije con mucha duda, pero dudo que ella lo haya tomado muy bien._

_-Volveré y habrás olvidado todo, y te obligaré a que me ames, y me aprovecharé de ti. ¿Y sabes?, Ni siquiera te darás cuenta de eso, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú no te vas a acordar._

_            Mis ojos estaban fijos a esa mujer. Mi mente era un torbellino, el fango que estaba ahí y no dejaba que mi verdadero yo se expresara. Ahora me encargaría de recuperar mi pasado, conquistar mi presente y construir un buen futuro. Sí eso es lo mejor, seré dueño de mi destino y podré liberar a mi yo interno..._

_..._

_...¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Quién es esta mujer? ¿Por qué me mira con tanto odio?_

_-¿Quién eres?_

_            La mujer me vio con furia y dio media vuelta en sus talones y salió del cuarto. ¿Quién habrá sido?, Ni la más mínima idea tengo. ¡Auch! Que dolor de cabeza. Mejor me recuesto en esta cama y reflexiono que me está pasando._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Ahora es el momento para actuar, finalmente Shaoran será mío. Y todo lo que me dijo antes...  Lo del amor, lo de Sakura....  Y todo eso...  Por eso lloro. No lo puedo soportar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Ahí está el teléfono, es hora de hacer la fatídica llamada. Casi no puedo creer lo que hago, ¿Qué dirá?, No puedo, no puedo, pero en mi interior todo está obscuramente claro. Mi gran castigo: he perdido para siempre el amor de Tomoyo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            _Este es el momento de reflexionar sobre todo esto. Sobre quién era ella y quién soy yo. Tal vez no sea realmente el momento. Me duele la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pensando?_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿Crees que haya sido bueno lo que hicimos?

            Unos ojos siniestros e increíblemente oscuros y profundos como las aguas más estancadas de los pantanos miraron de soslayo a su alumno que siendo pérfido y oscuro, su maestro lo superaba con creces y su maldad pulsaba en el aire como un sol negro que en vez de iluminar oscurecía.

-¿Acaso dudas de lo que hago...?

            El alumno se sintió intimidado por su sombrío maestro que con sus ojos sin alma, sin vida. Las sórdidas palabras del maestro retumbaban repercutiendo en cada llaga, recodo y concavidad de la cueva donde se encontraban.

-Es que yo opino que...

            Al maestro se le encendieron los ojos y tomó con gran violencia de la garganta a su pupilo. Del contacto de la mano del maestro con la garganta de su discípulo empezó a manar un cieno que contaminó poco a poco el blanquecino cuello de su alumno. El cieno formó pústulas y ampollas purulentas completamente azabaches.

-Si te hubiera pedido tu opinión...

            Tomó un poco de aliento para gritarle con gran vehemencia, soltó a su alumno que inmediatamente e instintivamente cogió su cuello con un gran ardor. 

-...ya te la hubiera dado. Entendiste inepto...

-Sí maestro...

            En los ojos azules con pequeños lentes del alumno el dolor y rencor inyectaron sus ojos de sangre.

-Mejor, mucho mejor...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            ¡HOLA!, Tanto tiempo, Bueno, gracias por leer este fic, les agradezco a todos, este capítulo esta muy cortito, espero poder explayarme más en el próximo que promete grandes misterios, se explicarán muchas de sus dudas y otras se crearán. Todavía falta para el final, y espero que sigan apoyándome hasta ese fin...  ¿O inicio?

Espero que les haya gustado (de nuevo), dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews, dejen Reviews. Bueno también sería bueno y saludable que lean otros de mis fics si les interesa, que es algo casi obvio. Jejejeje.

Recuerden, leer es bueno, leer fics es aún mejor y leer los míos una maravilla.

Agradecimientos a todos las personas que lean este fic y los escritores de fics de SCC, y en especial a mis admiradores, amigos y familia y aún más especiales a Samurai con ajo, Timon, JosD, Iori-Jestez y a LordPatamon por ser unos grandes lectores de mis fics.

Agradecimientos específicos a:

**TERRY MAXWELL:** Bueno ahora podrás seguir intrigándote, jejeje, muchas gracias por los otros reviews que me has dejado, tu apoyo siempre me ha servido.

**Timon:** ¡Qué más puedo decir!, La mejor escritorA de ff.net me ha dejado varios reviews. Gracias por todo y tu apoyo moral dentro de ff.net tanto como fuera. Espero que nos podamos ver en Santiago en alguna ocasión cercana. Suerte con tus fics, ;)

**Undine:** Los agradecimientos ya fueron también dichos en MSN, de todos modos te recuerdo que me agrada enormemente cuando me felicitan por algo que hago.

**okinu-chan:** Que bueno, me encanta tener alguien que le haya gustado tanto. Veamos si sigues comprendiéndolo todo ;)

**Megumi3:** No te preocupes, no te dejaré con la duda. Si estoy loco ¿Y qué? Jajajaja (Voz psicópata). ¿Ves que la publicidad innecesaria es útil?, a veces no ayuda con las amistades, pero si para los reviews, jejejeje. Bueno con respecto a tu sueño, ya lo interpreté completamente, solo es necesario que conversemos en MSN. Espero que podamos seguir conversando y recordar leer tus fics. :P Sorry...  Nos vemos. 

**nuriko sakuma:** Entonces seamos amigos. Nos vemos en MSN. Espero que recibas muchos reviews más y puedas corregir los errores que tú misma te das cuenta. Ya se viene el próximo capítulo de mis otros fics y además aquí esta este para todo tu deleite.

**Kass. Kassandra L. K: **Espero que soluciones todos eso problemas. Además siempre leo a los iniciados para recomendarles sobre sus fics. Que bien que hayas sido feliz e inocente. Nos vemos...  ¡¡¡adiós!!!

Antes de irme; les quiero recordar algunas cosas, el tesoro de vuestras mentes y sus sueños y deseos son más grandes e importantes que cualquier mundano que los hombres avaros y codiciosos les puedan dar. No comentan el mismo error que Shaoran (UPS!!! Les adelanté un poco del siguiente capítulo...)

Se despide

Master, the Gambler

"Tomoyo, has cumplido cada satisfactoriamente en la resolución de cada una de tus preguntas, ahora, tu deseo será concedido"

El Djinn a Tomoyo en "El Último Deseo de Tomoyo"

Y Sí a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


	5. La Inversión

            Hola a todos. Bueno, debo admitir que llevo casi un mes sin escribir, por eso probablemente este fic no salga tan fluido, y probablemente no muy interesante en la manera de escribir, pero al menos la trama es un tanto más interesante que la anterior. La que no tuvo mucho éxito. u_u

            Este es un capítulo lleno de emoción que aumentará las dudas al lector, o eso espero. Muchos factores se entrelazarán sin dar posibilidad a un razonamiento lógico y certero de lo que sucede realmente. Esto es en resumen este fic.

_"Detrás de cada rostro se oculta una máscara que detrás de si hay un mundo de verdaderas y falsas apariencias, ¿Distinguir cual es la verdadera? Ahí radica la magia del verdadero buen observador"_

Nicolás Núñez T., gran pensador y novelista

Y sin más preámbulos; señoras y señores, niños y niñas, introdúzcanse al siguiente capítulo:

Fic: **"La Bestia que vive en Mi"**

Capítulo 5: **"La Inversión"**

****_Mi mente, ¿Qué sucede con mi mente?, la siento ligera y libre, ¿Es acaso que mi falta de recuerdos me hará feliz? No sé, no recuerdo mis experiencias para darme un respuesta certera. Demonios. Odio este estado._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Shaoran, ¿Qué pasa contigo...?

            El cuerpo inconsciente pero que se acercaba con una mirada inexpresiva y muerta, a paso tembloroso, pero sin flaquear en su grotescamente estilizada manera de caminar. Ríos de baba chorreaban por la comisura de su labio y caían en la nieve. Su quejumbroso respirar, inhalando roncamente y exhalando dolorosamente daban muestra de estar poseído por un extraño poder, tenía hambre y lo único con vida o que pudiera servir de comida era cierto ojiazul que tenía en frente.

-Shaoran, ¡Detente!

            Shaoran no reaccionaba a las diplomáticas palabras de su amigo, ahí vivía una bestia, una bestia dentro de él. Que controlaba su conciencia, su mente su cuerpo. Realmente ese hechizo que había caído en el cuerpo de Shaoran no era exactamente lo esperado, Eriol se maldecía a si mismo por haber hecho ese encantamiento, por más justa que hubiera sido su causa. Ahora que haría. Lo habían perdido todo y su única posibilidad de sobrevivir se estaba revelando contra él mismo.

-Dentro de mi – dijo Shaoran –, duerme un niño, en unas profundas catacumbas donde se albergan las peores pesadillas del mundo junto a los recuerdos macabros de la vida. Ese niño fue reprimido y obligado a no salir de ahí, ahora con ese hechizo que enhorabuena me conjuraste ese niño fue liberado, ya adulto, que ya no es adulto, sino una bestia, una bestia horrible, que refleja tus peores pesadillas y temores, ya que yo sé que es lo que temes y yo sé como destruir tu voluntad y pulverizar tus ánimos, y demoler en todo lo que crees. Pero eso ya fue hecho, y tú bien lo sabes, ahora solo queda la carne, que debe ser purgada por sus pecados, tu carne traicionará tus huesos rogando poder huir del dolor que sentirás. Lo siento mi amigo, pero ese es mi deber ahora...

            Eriol comprendía a la perfección lo que le decía Shaoran. Por eso supo que responder:

-Es verdad Shaoran, pero en este momento deberé reprimir esa bestia, con el amor de tus amigos, tal vez trastocando tu realidad y tus verdaderas creencias, me arriesgaré, con mis propias manos lo lograré.

            Shaoran con su rostro pálido, níveo como la mismísima nieve que congelaba sus pies no comprendió lo que le respondió Shaoran, eso lo enojó, Se cogió su cabeza, una súbita jaqueca explotó en su cerebro. Miró a Eriol, sus gestos se volvieron demoníacos y con una sonrisa satánica saltó sobre Eriol.

            Golpes volaron, Eriol tenía una pequeña ventaja; tenía su báculo, y aunque no tuviera magia podía golpearlo severamente para tranquilizarlo. Al final de la batalla quedó Shaoran con su cabeza sangrante tiñendo la tibia nieve. Eriol estaba dañado pero sobreviviría.

-Tal vez esos golpes hayan sellado a la bestia que vive dentro de él. Ahora, solo necesitaré de un poco de ayuda y todo estará como debe ser...

            Y Eriol se quedó dormido.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Nadie supo cuanto tiempo fue, pero lo importante fue que cuando Eriol se despertó; Shaoran yacía a su lado, reclinado, con ojos cerrados, tranquilo. Eriol comprendía que todo era su culpa. Pero se había bloqueado su mente; también por su culpa, para no recordar ocultó su dolor y echó en ese pozo de recuerdos cosas que no debía. Recordaba a Tomoyo, como sufriría. Lo mejor sería no decirle inmediatamente.

            Ahora Eriol se levantó y se dirigió al cuerpo inerte de Shaoran, se arrodilló a su lado y le susurró a su oído:

-Shaoran – su voz se escuchaba tranquila y queda –, gran guerrero yaciendo a mi lado; ¿Quién sois? ¿De donde venís?

            Eriol sonrió al sentir sus palabras haciendo eco en la cueva y de que realmente no sabía mucho de Shaoran siendo que había pasado en el último tiempo intimando mucho con él. ¿Qué habrá dentro de su mente ahora? ¿Cómo será de ahora en adelante...? Entonces sintió una fría y húmeda mano salida de la nieve, estaba apretando brutalmente su cuello, apenas podía respirar, y en eso vio unos ojos violentos, llenos de rabia, fríos como la nieve que se colaba entre sus contraídos dedos violáceos. Empezaba a perder el oxígeno. La sensación era horrible...

-¡Yo soy la bestia, no hay ningún Shaoran frente a ti! – gritó vehemente Shaoran salpicando de viscosa saliva el rostro de Eriol -, he venido desde dentro de ti, soy tu creación y ahora deberás pagar las consecuencias de haberme creado...

            Eriol sabía que debía resistir, era su única posibilidad, golpeó violentamente la ingle de Shaoran, este prácticamente hizo caso omiso de tal golpe, pero al menos Eriol logró debilitarlo momentáneamente para zafarse de él.

-¡Shaoran reacciona!, Te has vuelto loco. ¡Tú bien sabes lo que pasó!

            Shaoran se levantó en sus dos pies y se vio imponente, abrió sus ojos hasta desorbitarlos, inclinó su cabeza y sonrió maliciosamente a Eriol. Eriol estaba casi llorando, rogaba que Shaoran pudiera controlarse. Ya faltaba poco. "Falta poco" Se decía constantemente en su interior Eriol.

-Yo sé incluso mejor que tú lo que pasó – dijo Shaoran tranquilamente, pero con un toque, un acento, que incomodaba al ojiazul –, tú pretendiste ser mi amigo al crearme para que te ayudara pero me sacrificaste por tu propio bien.

-¡No! – gritó Eriol –, Ese hechicero te borró la memoria a su conveniencia...

-No te creo – dijo Shaoran mirándola con desprecio y luego escupiendo al suelo.

            Shaoran saltó sobre Eriol y lo atacó violentamente, le mordió su oreja izquierda; Eriol gritó y intentó alcanzar su báculo, Shaoran incrementó la presión en su oreja, Eriol fue reprimido, pero luego, en un acceso de osadía, se paró con Shaoran colgando de su oreja y saltó hacía el báculo dejando en la boca de Shaoran su oreja. Tomó el báculo y con un violentísimo golpe seco tumbó a Shaoran en la nieve. Shaoran se levantó con un rabiosa mirada:

-¡Morirás! – gritó Shaoran abalanzándose a Eriol.

            Otro golpe y otro golpe, sangre, golpes, sangre, dolor, pánico, chillidos. Shaoran estaba en el suelo en sus cuatro extremidades, un repentino dolor de cabeza lo asoló. Cayó al suelo inconsciente. Eriol mientras tanto estaba moribundo apoyado contra una pared de la cueva y poco a poco se fue resbalando por esa pared, herido y dolido tomó una decisión:

-Ahora llevaré esta bestia a China...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Eriol había llegado a China, estaba en el aeropuerto. Con una gran venda que rodeaba su cabeza, parches y curaciones; la mordedura de Shaoran había suturado al instante su herida, pero no deseaba exhibir la pérdida de su oreja. A su lado, drogado y adormecido el responsable de todo esto. Llevaba alrededor de unos diez minutos recorriendo el aeropuerto en busca de la persona que se encargaría de este "pequeño" problema:

-¡Eriol! – escuchó detrás suyo, era familiar par él esa voz, fue un gusto volverla a escuchar –, disculpa la demora, - Meiling se detuvo a mirar con mayor atención a Erio y prosiguió -  ¿Qué te pasó Eriol?

-No importa, la batalla fue dura...

-¿Pero ganaron...?

-Prefiero no contestar – su voz era débil y triste.

-¿Qué pasó?

            Se escuchó una inentendible voz en los altoparlantes, Eriol levantó la mirada y miró a Meiling fijamente a los ojos, sus azules ojos conmovieron a Meiling y le hicieron entender lo que pasaba:

-Ese es mi avión...

-Yo cuidaré de mi amado Shaoran...

-Estoy seguro de que lo harás.

            Eriol sonrió abiertamente a Meiling, y se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al andén. Meiling apartó la vista y pensó unos instantes, Shaoran estaba a su lado adormecido, no sabía nada de lo que pasaba.

-Llámame cuando llegues...

-Lo haré Meiling.

            Eriol frenó dio vuelta la cabeza y miró a Meiling para dar su último consejo:

-Cuídalo bien, que se comunique con Sakura, tal vez de algunos problemas pero confío en que lograrás controlarlos – Eriol hizo una pausa y concluyó –, pero por sobre todo; cuídate mucho.

            Y Meiling vio alejarse a Eriol paso a paso en dirección a su avión que ya lo esperaba en el andén. Meiling observó detenidamente a Shaoran, bajó su cabeza, y una lágrima corrió por su rostro. Tomó al durmiente Shaoran y lo llevó en dirección a su casa.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Pasó mucho tiempo en que Shaoran estuvo inconsciente, Meiling ya no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado sentada a su lado cuidando el descanso de su querido Shaoran, su pelo se desparramaba sobre el de él enmarañándose. Su cabeza reclinada sobre la suya tratando de pensar lo mismo que el estuviera pensando, soñando lo mismo que él estuviera soñando. Pero unos pequeños murmullos interrumpieron su vigilia casi inconsciente. Se levantó, arregló las cosas de su mesita de noche que estaba a su lado, colocó todo en su lugar y puso especial atención en una foto que se había tomado para que cuidara de Shaoran mientras ella dormía.

            Un gemido de dolor y el durmiente se levantó de su sueño.

-Ay... ¿Dónde estoy?

            Meiling estaba muy emocionada porque Shaoran se había levantado de su inconsciencia.

-Estás en mi casa, pero debes descansar Shaoran...

-No, estoy bien...

-No... pero...  Eriol...

-No me hables de Eriol por favor, me da dolor de cabeza...  ¿Qué pasó?

-Eriol me dijo que necesitabas ayuda, y yo me dispuse a ayudarte.

-Muy bien, Meiling, te agradezco mucho lo que haces por mi...

            Shaoran tomó la foto de Meiling y la miró, le sonrió amablemente a la joven frente a él:

-Gracias, muchas gracias.

            Meiling respondió con una amplia sonrisa. Y así pasaron varios días, llenos de ternura y esfuerzo de Meiling de complacer al necesitado de Shaoran, que, por supuesto, no deseaba mostrarse débil y evitaba que Meiling trabajara en exceso. 

Uno de esos días Shaoran llamó a Sakura, Meling se había recostado en la cama de Shaoran mientras él intentaba entablar la conversación, le salió bastante fluida, conversaciones repetitivas, rutinarias, que siempre daban buen resultado. Shaoran se sintió vacío al colgar el teléfono. Miró de reojo a Meiling tendida sobre su cama con los bazos detrás de su cabeza mirándolo; La mirada de Shaoran contenía grandes cantidades de pesadumbre, se sentía agotado de la rutina, se notaba en sus ojos, este cansancio y cuidados de Meiling, su relación con Sakura, todo lo vio Meiling en sus ojos:

-Shaoran...

-Ya lo sabes...  No tienes porque repetirlo...

-Pero...

-Esta enfermedad que tengo, mágica – sentenció Shaoran mirando el suelo –, todo por la culpa de Eriol, pronto empezará a afectarme, no sé que me pasará...

-Shaoran, yo te cuidaré...

-No, Meiling – hizo una pausa y luego continuó –, yo no quiero que me sigas cuidando, yo no necesito tanto cuidado, yo puedo por mi mismo, pero...

-Shaoran, tú sabes porque hago este, tú sabes que te quiero mucho...

-Meiling, yo te amo – dijo con vehemencia, Meiling lo miró anonadada, yo su mundo había cambiado con unas pocas y simples palabras – , pero temo no poder recordarlo para repetírtelo cada día de mi vida. Tal vez esta enfermedad me haga perder este sentimiento que siento por ti, vi tu ternura, sentí tu manos ayudándome incondicionalmente, Sakura no me quiere como tú realmente me quieres, tú mereces mi amor, no ella...

-Shaoran... – apenas dijo Meiling – te...  te... te amo, también...

            Shaoran acarició el pelo de Meiling creando un temblor por todo el cuerpo de Meiling, además de una gran excitación, el nerviosismo, la pasión, el entendimiento, la limpieza de mente. Se creó un vacío. Un vacío entre sus labios, unidos, en un beso nervioso. Electrizante, tranquilizador, violento, tranquilo, apasionado, enamorado, sin resentimiento, sin vuelta atrás, sin pensar en nada más, con amor, con sentimiento, con sensación. El amor, al inalcanzable para Meiling, pero en el lecho de la enfermedad de su amado, tal vez haya resentimiento, no, realmente no, él la deseaba, y ella lo deseaba a él. Era recíproco, eso era importante. Sabores increíbles, sensaciones inexpresables, su mente se había perdido en un vacío que se llenaba gota a gota con el beso refrescante de su amado.

            Un respiro, un aliento cálido en el hombro, en el pelo, otro beso nervioso, ya no tanto, con más pasión, pero un poco más corto. Pero igual de seductor. Todo para terminar con los dos jadeando abrazados el uno contra el otro sobre la cama, sin morbo, sin lívido, solo con amor y pasión.

-Shaoran...

-Sí Meiling...

-Te amo – dijo Meiling arrepintiéndose de lo que le iba a preguntar.

-Yo también – dijo Shaoran con una gran sonrisa, pero sintió lo que pasaba –, ¿Estás preocupada por Sakura?

            Meiling lo miró asombrada, se levantó, pasó su mano sobre sus arrugadas ropas. Estaba un poco confundida.

-No te preocupes – dijo Shaoran con voz amena –, ya no la amo, pronto la llamaré y le explicaré...

-Debe meditar – cortó Meiling un tanto nerviosa e intranquila.

-¡Meiling...!

            Meiling ya se había ido de la pieza, era demasiado rápido para ella. Tomó aire y ahí estuvo un rato. Mientras Shaoran lloraba profusamente en su pieza, realmente amaba a Meiling, pero sabía lo que le iba a pasar y no deseaba olvidarse, miró a su lado. Un lápiz. Un papel. Los cogió rápidamente de su mesita de noche, levantó el lápiz para escribir lo que debía recordar. Pero al tomar el lápiz y el papel sus manos perdieron rigidez y como suaves carnes cayeron al suelo y no los pudo recoger. Y lloró, lloró como nunca hubiera querido, olvidaría a Meiling, ese sentimiento, tal vez le haría daño, sufrió, sufrió mucho. Y se quedó dormido.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Repentinamente se levantó de un golpe, sabía lo que debía hacer. Corrió y corrió, ya era tarde, lo sabía, pero eso no era impedimento para saber lo que debía hacer. Su objetivo era Meiling, ningún otro, estaba claro en su mente. Jadeaba. Sus articulaciones rechinaban por el esfuerzo y violencia extrema de su correr, sus ojos perdidos en sus sueños, su mente nublada por aceleramiento inesperado. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, y así seguía corriendo. Y se detuvo en seco.

-Llegué – dijo con sus últimas fuerzas como si fueran sus últimas.

            Tomó su segundo aire y se tranquilizó, su ritmo cardiaco, su mente, su vista, su cuerpo, todo era estable de nuevo. Abrió la puerta y entró. Era un café donde constantemente iba Meiling a esa hora. Esta vez tenía otra razón para estar aquí. Y ahí la vio, sola y triste, desdichada, en un sombrío rincón, como si hubiera perdido todas sus esperanzas, con una humeante taza de negro café frente suyo. Shaoran en tres zancadas atravesó el café cayendo en el asiento que estaba al frente de Meiling, se arrellanó en la silla y se puso a mirarla tiernamente, Meiling estaba ida con su café.

-Meiling. –dijo enfatizando sus palabras –, Aún recuerdo lo que te dije y te prometí. Yo te amo, te amo más que nada en el mundo...

            El rubor en las mejillas del castaño eran la más fidedigna prueba de la veracidad de lo que había dicho. Meiling lo notó pero su pálida tez reflejó su mal estado. Tanto tiempo en este claustro de mala muerte con un ambiente rancio le había hecho mal.

            Shaoran al ver a Meiling casi desfallecer frente suyo la tomó y la llevó a casa. Había empezado a llover suavemente, Shaoran cubrió a su amada con un poco de su ropa. Ella estaba consiente al fin y al cabo y lo mínimo que pudo sentir fue una tremenda atracción por el hombre que tenía en frente. Su tibio aliento en su cuello, su calor cómplice que la mantenía viva, sus cabellos que jugueteaban con los suyos. ¡Qué perfecto era es momento!

            En eso llegaron a la casa. Shaoran puso a Meiling en su cama. La besó con gran ternura. No deseaba que se levantara. Ella se veía dormida, en un plácido sueño de una noche de verano, con la suave lluvia afuera y el sol escondiéndose para dar paso a su contraparte lunar.

            Dolor. Un repentino dolor asoló el cerebro de Shaoran, se tomó la cabeza con las manos y dio un pequeño grito que despertó a Meiling.

-¿Qué te sucede? – dijo con gran preocupación Shaoran.

-Nada, nada – dijo Shaoran, se levantó sin mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones y se fue de la casa pero sin no antes agregar –, vuelvo pronto, tú prepárate para la noche...

            Meiling afirmó encantada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Shaoran repentinamente se vio a si mismo en  frente del café donde había estado Meiling hace tan poco. Un instinto interior lo hizo volverse un sonámbulo, ya no estaba consciente de sus actos. Esa maldita maldición que lo volvía un ser violento. No lo podía controlar. Apretó sus puños que por la presión hicieron reventar muchos de los vasos sanguíneos de su palma, se esparció la sangre por el rostro y partes de su cuerpo, rasgando trozos de su ropa.

Con una patada entró en el café botando la puerta enfrente de sí. Su mirada asesina hizo atragantarse a muchos e intimidó a varios, excepto uno; ese uno era total desconocido. Tal vez temerario, tal vez no conocía el miedo a los desconocidos, sea lo que haya sido en su rostro sin miedo irritó de sobremanera a Shaoran, que de un salto cayó sobre de los hombros de este hombre que estaba en la barra. A golpes le rompió la cabeza dejándole un hueco en su cráneo invisible por la piel que a duras penas resistía los violentos golpes de Shaoran, solo fueron tres los necesarios para hacer esto. Luego ese cuerpo perdió rigidez y cayó al suelo muerto frente a la mirada atónita de todos en el café. Azotó su cabeza contra el suelo hasta volverla blanda, moliendo su cráneo en millones de astillas bajo su piel. Cogió un cuchillo que encontró a mano y de un zarpazo degolló al hombre. Seguido a esto hizo un corte al cuero cabelludo para dejar a la vista los pedazos de cráneo incrustados en su sanguinolento cerebro. De un golpe los removió todos saltando frente a los espectadores que empezaron a correr dando vuelta por el pánico reinante.

Miró la cara se su víctima sin la "tapa" de su cerebro, luego tomó su cabeza por las orejas y como un tazón cadavérico bebió el interior de este;  o sea su cerebro molido. Los clientes del local al ver esto salieron inmediatamente, pero fueron retenidos por la bestia. Y se tuvieron que quedar a ver el espectáculo que estaba formándose en ese inocente café. Luego rajó sagitalmente su cuerpo dejando a la vista sus entrañas. Rojizas, marrones, blancas, colores deliciosos para una bestia como esta. Le arrancó el hígado y extrajo de ahí la vesícula biliar y bebió la bilis de ahí. Luego cogió el intestino delgado, un largo tubo blanquecino y con una violenta mordida lo separó en dos dejando correr por sus extremos y por su boca un líquido verdoso muy denso. No sintió asco, le extirpó todo el intestino y con él ahorcó a varias personas que ahí estaban.

Finalmente para terminar y como ningún acto de este tipo falta arrancó su pulmones de raíz y dejó a la vista su corazón; era grande, pero ya no latía, eso le era agradable lo agarró con una mano y lo intentó extraer pero las arterias y venas del corazón lloraban sangre tratando de mantener a su proveedor junto a ellas, la bestia no tuvo resentimientos, solo usó un poco más de fuerza y lo sacó de ahí y obligó al dueño del café a comerlo, crudo, fibroso y duro.

Entonces decidió terminar y retirarse, pero, deseaba hacer algo antes de irse. Cogió la cabeza de su víctima, le bajó los pantalones y como quien usa un guante se puso la cabeza en la mano, podía abrirla y cerrarla a voluntad. Y con un violento mordisco le arrancó la ingle con uréteres aún llenos de orina, botó todo y se marchó.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Y en ese momento estaba frente a su casa de nuevo, limpio y perfumado, listo para cualquier cosa. Entró y escuchó a Meiling en la ducha, entró al baño, la cortina evitaba que sus ojos la vieran desnuda. Entonces dijo:

-Volví...

            Meiling notó su presencia con un poco de sorpresa pero le respondió desde dentro de la ducha:

-Ya te estabas demorando mucho, me decidí duchar en vez de no hacer nada mientras estabas fuera. ¿Qué hiciste?

            Shaoran no recordaba, pero estaba consiente de que probablemente nada bueno.

-Eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es nuestro amor, ¿Sabes? Yo te amo...

            Meiling rió tras la ducha y respondió:

-Yo también Shaoran.

            Entonces abrió la cortina dejándola desnuda frente a Shaoran, pero los ojos de Shaoran estaban solo para los ojos de Meiling. Y sin de mirar sus ojos la tomó y la llevó a su cama. Fue una noche de pasión inmensa, sin morbo, sin obscenidad, solo amor entre dos amantes, cómplices, prófugos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            A la mañana siguiente los dos se levantaron y se sonrieron mutuamente, se vistieron rápidamente, intercambiaron besos, prepararon el desayuno juntos, obviamente una parte de este quedó mejor que la otra pero eso no les importaba a ninguno de los dos. El amor hacía que todo supiera bien.

            Luego del desayuno pantagruélico. Shaoran quedó tan satisfecho que tomó una siesta mientras que Meiling hacía algunas cosas en la casa para hacer sentir más cómodo a su amado. Con una gran sonrisa trabajaba alegremente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¡Clow! – gritó una voz.

-¿Sí?, Maestro – respondió Clow – que es lo que desea que su humilde siervo haga por usted.

-Ser útil podría ser una opción...

            Estaban en unas cavernas y frente al gran maestro había un charco en el cual él podía ver el futuro. Nieve, oscuridad y el charco que brillaba y daba luz a los presentes.

-Me podrías responder lo siguiente: ¿Por qué el charco me muestra matándote mañana?

            Clow se intimidó inmediatamente y dio un paso atrás.

-No sé, maestro...

-¿Qué hiciste finalmente con esos enanos?

-¿Esa escoria?

-Si, esa misma.

-La dejé libre, eran muy poca cosa para nosotros...

            En eso sintió Clow como una fuerza apretaba violentamente su cuello y no lo dejaba respirar, cayó al suelo asfixiándose, con la mano extendida a su maestro.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

-P-p-per... o... –dijo a penas.

            El asfixiamiento cesó y le dio la oportunidad para hablar a Clow.

-Les di la maldición que me enseño conjurar, esa que hace poco aprendí...

            El maestro se arrellanó en su trono nevado, juntó sus manos y miró de reojo a su nervioso aprendiz.

-Encantador...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Shaoran se despertó, saludó un tanto extrañado a Meiling, se tocó con delicadeza la cabeza, le dolía increíblemente. Se había olvidado quien era esa bella mujer.

-Hola amado mío – dijo jocosamente Meiling.

-Eh... – titubeó Shaoran.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que...

-¿Qué de qué?

-¿Quién eres tú...?

-¡Shaoran, esta no es una broma divertida! – gritó vehemente Meiling.

-De verdad, ni siquiera sé quien soy yo – dijo Shaoran encogiéndose de los hombros.

-¡Maldito! –dijo Meiling mientras lo golpeaba violentamente y lo mandaba al mundo de los sueños.

            Meiling deshecha cayó en su silla. Y lloró. Lloró profusamente, sin fin, tan así que despertó a Shaoran...

            Y Shaoran pensó...

**            "**_¿Qué pasa?, ¿Quién es esta mujer...?, o sea, muchacha, ¿Por qué está llorando?, Auch, mi cabeza, no recuerdo nada, cuanto llevaré aquí en cama, ¿Unas horas? ¿Unos días?, pero, ¿Quién diablos soy?, No puedo recordar nada..."_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¡Hola!, Por fin logré terminar este fic. Fue difícil, lo admito. Pero no imposible. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y antes de empezar con mis argumentos clásicos de despedida les agrandaré un poco su léxico:

**Pantagruélico: **Comida muy abundante.

**Sagital:** Es un corte que se hace de arriba para abajo o viceversa.

Bueno esto lo hago para que sepan lo que es ya que no son palabras tan usadas o que se pueda deducir fácilmente el significado.

Primero que todo. Este fic está dedicado MUY especialmente a mi queridísima amiga Timon. La estimo mucho y este fic es para ti, es mi sacramento para festejar nuestra amistad, que espero que sea duradera. Bueno espero verte pronto en MSN, y que todo salga bien lo de este Miércoles 21 de Octubre. Mucha suerte y esperanzas de que todo salga bien. Mis súplicas son por eso, mis himnos gloriosos y glorificantes están destinados para ello y para ti. Disfrútalos, tu amigo, Nicolás.

Bueno y volviendo al resto :P Gracias en especial a todos los de "Susurros de la Musa" que espero que triunfemos con nuestro fic inicial que pronto saldrá en esta página. En otras palabras a Cerezo Astrya, Iori Jestez (gran escritor de Digimon), Kass Kassandra y Cielocriss (si se une ;P).

También un saludo a mi querida hermana que estoy seguro que no leerá este fic, y si lo hace será porque la induje a eso. :P

¿Qué más puedo decir? Lean mis fics, están de lo mejor, también les recomiendo mi incursión por Harry Potter que pronto vendrá la actualización así que prestos a ver el primer capítulo. Que Master, the Gambler no espera. Jejeje. No se imaginan la sorpresa que les tendré para navidad. Ni se lo imaginan. JAJAJAJA. Lo del principio, o sea eso de las máscaras es de un futuro novelista realmente ;)

Otros agradecimientos especiales:

Okinu: Qué más puedo decir, gracias por el review. Con respecto a Shaoran dudo mucho que se cure muy pronto, jejeje. De todos modos gracias por incluirme entre tus autores favoritos.

Maki-Hesse: Si, se parece bastante como tú dices, pero realmente Shaoran no sufre de las mismas situaciones que el personaje en esa película. Yo también espero no confundirme al escribir este fic porque es bastante difícil inventar un final y desarrollarlo hasta el inicio. (O.O Espero no haber dicho demasiado).

Kass. Kassandra L. K: HOOLA!!!, Te hice caso con lo de los fics y quedé bastante satisfecho. Con respecto al fic, no es TAN complejo, solo debes tomarte tu tiempo al leerlo. De todos modos deseo hablar contigo en MSN, es por lo del grupo de escritores si no te han informado. Y apropósito, discúlpame por lo de M+S, era necesario, ya verás, ya verás...

karla-hoshi: Vas bien. Solo te falta descubrir quien fue el asesinado. JEJEJE. Espero verte en este capítulo.

Brass Nikayame: Sip, estás en la razón, ahora solo queda ver que es lo que pasó realmente y todo eso. Tengo ya planeado el final (o comienzo), jajajaja.

Timon: Creo que dejé más que claro que el fic está dedicado a ti y a que todo te salga bien. Y sigo sosteniendo que es una gran crueldad que tú no sigas escribiendo. Tus lectores desean más reviews.

Tiff: Hola!, bueno como yo veo que van nuestros dos fics de CCS (La Bestia y Amando al Enemigo) creo que terminarán (En el caso de la bestia, empezará) de maneras muy parecidas. JEJEJEJE. Y con lo de confundida. No te preocupes, no eres la única. JEJEJEJE. ¿Cuándo sacas el siguiente capítulo de Amando al Enemigo? Acepta tus derechos, es una injusticia dejarnos a medias esperando ver lo que pasa. (Creo que eso no lo debí haber dicho :P).

Undine: You're desires are my orders. JEJEJEJE.

Se despide

Master, the Gambler

"Oh Dios ¿Por qué siempre las segundas partes son peores que las primeras?"

Autor a Dios en "El peor fic de Sakura que nunca leerás"

Y Sí a la publicidad innecesaria!!!

Finalmente quiero dedicar, o no sé como se llame estos versos de la Biblia a una amiga especial que esta pasando por momentos difíciles:

_Salmo 46 (Versículos 1 al 3)_

_Dios es nuestro amparo y fortaleza, nuestro pronto auxilio en las tribulaciones._

_Por lo tanto, no temeremos, aunque la tierra sea removida y se traspasen los montes al corazón del mar;_

_aunque bramen y se turben sus aguas, y tiemblen los montes a causa de su braveza._


	6. El Contagio

¡Hola! Bueno, como siempre daré un breve saludo para un breve capítulo, antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que el anterior capítulo no fue el último, me equivoqué al escribir, realmente debería decir "capítulo" por que este fic aún le quedan algunos capítulos de vida más.

Otra cosa para rescatar fue que el anterior capítulo no tuvo tanta aceptación como los anteriores, pero espero que este si sea leído por todos ustedes y queden tan fascinados como los mejores de mis fans cuando los leen (Si es que alguien se toma ese título ^^).

Con respecto a nuestra comunidad: Susurros de la Musa, les deseo recordar que ya, en este preciso instante se están recibiendo votos y propuestas para los clasificar a los mejores fics de Card Captor Sakura de la página. La dirección de la comunidad es:

-

            Así podrán copiarla en sus exploradores de Internet y entrar, ya que como hipervínculo es eliminado al ser publicado. Además de eso les quería comentar que este fic fue incluso empezado a ser escrito antes que el mismísimo capítulo anterior, pero decidí acortarlo y tras el primer párrafo de escritura. Y ahora se les presenta, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, este corto pero interesante capítulo.

            Señoras y señores, niñas y niños, espectadores apreciados todos, sin más les dejo introducirse a este fascinante nuevo capítulo de un aún más fascinante fics, amigos, lo que esperaban:

Fic: **"La Bestia que vive en Mi"**

Capítulo 6: **"El Contagio"**

-¡Eriol huye!

-No te puedo dejar aquí, morirás, estás herido gravemente, no morirás.

-Huye, ese sujeto se acerca... Toma... – gritó con sus últimas fuerzas – tú sabes que este frasco no lo puedes perder, huye rápido, llévatelo de aquí. Hazlo rápido antes de que... 

            Un gran grito de dolor interrumpió el pequeño discurso de Shaoran, las palabras se ahogaron y no quisieron salir de su boca, se atascaron, como si su boca estuviese cerrada, pero estaba abierta, como si no quisiera decir nada, pero él le exigía a su boca a decirlo, no era entendible, ¿Tan grande era el dolor? Sí, lo era.

-No te preocupes Eriol – dice un voz desde atrás –, Shaoran ya no sufrirá más por mi culpa. Le haré olvidar este dolor.

            Este sujeto toma la cabeza de Shaoran y lo levanta desde el suelo con esa mano. Unos hilos aparentemente eléctricos ya habían empezado a retener su cabeza. La nieve que tenía Shaoran en el rostro se desparramó dejándole ver su cara de pánico. Sus ojos desorbitados, sus constantes convulsiones en el aire, que le quitaban toda la nieve que tenía sobre su cuerpo. Sus ojos en blanco, sus mejillas y rostro pálido y lleno de dolor, Eriol no pudo hacer nada, sólo quedarse estático frente a su amigo que poco antes había sido un mártir. ¿Qué le pasaría a Shaoran? Era todo lo que pasaba por la mente del que alguna vez fue un gran mago. Ya no poseía sus poderes, les habían sido arrebatados.

-¡Clow!, deja a mi amigo en paz.

            Clow dirigió su vista hacia Eriol a través de sus anteojos, una mirada extremadamente cálida y tierna ceñían esos ojos. Eriol se sintió intimidado por lo que ya le había hecho así que solamente se dedicó a retroceder cautelosamente para que Clow no se diera cuenta.

-Pero si aún no he terminado – dijo con la voz más comprensiva que tenía en gran mago Clow –, te prometo que cuando haya terminado los dejaré tranquilos a los dos y volveré con mi amo.

            Eriol solo pudo apretar más sus puños hasta que el frasco que llevaba dentro de una de sus manos de destrozó recrudeciendo el agobiante dolor que ya sentía en sus laceradas manos. Miró con odio a Clow. Alguna vez fue como él; o sea, fue él. Pero ya no más, nunca más. Eran ahora dos seres opuestos, dos antagonistas.

            El mudo dolor que sentía Shaoran era notoriamente reflejado por los azules ojos de Eriol que no soportaban ver a Shaoran sufriendo así. Él sentía que Shaoran se estaba pudriendo en las asquerosas manos de Clow. Eriol cerró los ojos y meditó un instante; tal vez ya no tuviera sus poderes pero si embestía contra Clow podría liberar a su amigo. Sonaba como un buen plan, soltó el destrozado frasco y se dispuso a correr contra Clow, pero este lo frenó con gran facilidad lanzándole a Shaoran, este bulto de humano detuvo a Eriol y lo lanzó a la nieve que en un gélido abrazo los recibió.

            Eriol quedó inconsciente unos instantes, poco a poco abrió los ojos, pensaba que todo había sido un sueño, eso parecía. Veía con sus ojos amplios, limpios y azules cielos, su vista estaba un poco distorsionada pero cuando se sacaba los lentes así veía el cielo en su privada y hermosa mansión en las afueras de Londres, muy lejos de la contaminación y el ruido, se había quedado dormido, eso era. Todo había sido un sueño.

            Pero en esos azules y múltiples cielos que veía vio una imagen, era blanca y lentamente caía en dirección a su rostro. Se posó en su nariz, encontró gracioso que una mariposa blanca hiciera algo así. Pero ¿Qué raro?, pensó, era imposible que una simple mariposa fuera tan fría. Se levantó para ver una cueva en una montaña nevada y a la lejanía una gran tormenta de nieve. Había botado de paso a su amigo Shaoran que estaba botado en su regazo. Lo tomó en sus brazos y empezó a correr con él cualquier dirección. Luego recordó el camino y fue en esa dirección. Una cuerda. Tal vez le sería útil más tarde, la guardó y siguió con su agobiante marcha.

            Dio unos pocos zancos en la nieve que lo absorbía un poco más cada paso. La nieve le impedía ver bien, y la carga de Shaoran cada momento se le hacía más incómodo. "Tal vez sea este el fin..." pensó Eriol. Eriol miró a Shaoran desmayado en sus brazos.

-No aún no, hay alguien que lo ama y no me puedo dar el capricho de no traerlo de vuelta después de la promesa que le hice.

            Tras animarse un poco más después de ese recordatorio que hizo caminó de vuelta a la cueva para pasar la próxima noche. Juntó algunos pedazos de objetos de todas las clases que encontró repartidos por la cueva, algunos pocos leños, un tanto húmedos, pero que eventualmente le podrían servir, y con estos, y otras cosas más improvisó una pequeña y escueta fogata.

-Sabes Shaoran – le dijo Eriol al inconsciente cuerpo de su amigo –, nunca pensé que pasaría esto, pensé que llegaríamos y los venceríamos. Y todo sería fácil, pero parece que fuimos nosotros los vencidos y perjudicados – Eriol hizo una pausa, y luego de un susurro continuó – He perdido algo muy importante para mi, no sé que te habrán quitado, pero espero que sea lo mínimo...

            Un gruñido casi imperceptible emitió Shaoran lo que bruscamente cortó lo que estaba diciendo Eriol:

-¡Shaoran!, ¿Estás bien?

            Silencio, no hubo respuesta.

-Creo, que debo estar escuchando cosas. Eso ya sería el colmo.

            Eriol rió sutilmente y lentamente bajó el tono hasta sofocarla. No era momento de reír. Eriol se levantó y fue a mirar el paisaje desde la entrada de la caverna. Era un hermoso paisaje blanco con tonos y toques grisáceos. Y a la lejanía podía ver el lugar que infructuosamente había atacado. Seguía intacto, tal vez habría una segunda oportunidad para atacarlo, pero no sería hoy, ni mañana, ni en unos cuantos días, o incluso meses, eso entristeció a Eriol. Pero algo podía hacer, sus adversarios eran personas razonables y justas, tal vez él podría hacer algo para que Shaoran pudiese volver a ser lo que era antes: el más gran guerrero que el hubiese conocido.

            Estuvo un rato contemplando la vista, ya empezaba a oscurecer, pero sus ánimos amanecían dentro de sí. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a ver a Shaoran botado en el suelo, se lanzó rápidamente donde se encontraba y lo cobijó con algunas mantas que llevaba, y utilizó la cuerda que tenía para poder sujetarlo bien, evitando de que le diera alguna clase de convulsión o algún efecto que pudiese provocarle, y volvió a mirar a la lejanía.  

            "Esta es la hora", pensó Eriol y se decidió a emprender rumbo hacia donde había luchado anteriormente. El clima era inestable y no fue mucho lo que alcanzó a andar antes de que la nieve que caía no le dejara ver el camino, ni el de ida, ni el de vuelta. Eriol estaba asustado, toda su valentía se había escurrido como la nieve derretida sobre su piel, empezó a dudar, pero con un pequeño y brusco movimiento de su cabeza espantó esos pensamientos; _"No es hora de dudar"_ pensó. Y así empezó a vagar por varias horas por un níveo paisaje que no daba cuenta de un sendero o pasaje por donde ir o pasar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Clow, se aproxima...

-Sí, maestro lo siento...

-Ya sabes que hacer, sabes lo que hará, y sabes que es lo que debes hacer después de que se vaya...

-Sí, mi maestro...

-Encantador.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Las horas pasaron y seguían pasando y cada paso que daba era un pequeña pero gran tortura, sus dedos entumecidos, más bien; congelados, le daban la sensación de apoyarse en almohadillas imaginarias al borde de romperse, su nariz; reseca por el frío, ya con calentaba el aire que le llegaba a sus pulmones empezando un continuo proceso de congelación, sin no mencionar su piel que tenía una ligera película de hielo sobre ella. Finalmente comprendió que ya podía hacer nada más. Una rodilla al suelo. La otra también. Y no fue mucho el rato para que cayese desmayado en el hielo que lo esperaba en un gélido abrazo que le empezó a quemar la piel de su rostro sin compasión.

            "Este es mi fin... tal vez he decepcionado a todos, pero al menos... conservaré el recuerdo de que lo intenté..."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Eriol, Eriol... – decía incesantemente una voz.

            Eriol lentamente empezó a abrir sus párpados para dejar ver sus azules ojos que le hacían ver todo nubloso, vaporoso y tembloroso. La voz la reconocía, pero algo en su interior hacía que el sintiera que algo no estaba del todo mal, o del todo bien. Para el era un enmarañado puzzle, que, ni él, siendo la poderosa reencarnación del más poderoso de los hechiceros podía resolver, su astucia y sabiduría de nada le servían aquí. Sabía su destino, eso sí, pero no era del color que el deseaba: negro, muy negro.

-¿Clow? – dijo tímidamente Eriol, reincorporándose y sobándose la mejilla, estaba como quemada, como la quemadura que hace el hielo al estar en contacto con la piel.

-El mismo – respondió Clow con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - , sentí tu presencia cerca de esta cueva y decidí salvarte.

-Gracias...

            Hubo unos instantes de silencio en los cuales ambos se quedaron mirando, cada uno absorto en los ojos del otro, anonadado, como si ellos hablaran por si mismos.

-Por aquí – dijo Clow rompiendo el silencio e indicando un pequeño pasaje por donde ir.

-Muy bien – respondió Eriol que ya se había levantado.

            Ambos caminaron por un largo pasillo, sin puertas en ningún lado, ni siquiera en el fondo, pero ninguno de los dos se mostraba extrañado por eso, más bien, parecía que ambos sabía lo que estaban haciendo y lo que iría a pasar en cualquier momento. Los ojos fijos, mirando siempre hacia el frente, sin otra posibilidad, sin otra opción; simplemente una marcha, una rutina, ya sabida, ya practicada, ya realizada, una tradición, simple, fácil. Todo se resumió en un escaso minuto de caminata, en línea recta, simple, verídica y conocida.

            Clow hizo una seña con la cabeza a Eriol, este que estaba seriamente mirándolo entendió inmediatamente el significado de esa mirada. Giró su cabeza y encaró el curvilíneo fin del pasillo, no había picaportes, ni candados, ni soldaduras, ni nada por lo cual alguien pudiese pasar, pero para él; él no era "alguien", él se sentía especial, nervioso, pero especial, extendió su mano y la puso a centímetros de la pared. Clow tomó su brazo y terminó de empujar la mano para que contactara la pared y terminar el definitivo significado de esta ceremonia, este ritual, esta tradición concluía aquí, con ese toque.

            No sucedió nada.

            Ambos dieron vuelta, se apoyaron en sus talones para ello. Y repitieron el proceso, pero alejándose del lugar tocado. Con naturalidad, simpleza y calma, nada podía catalizar este momento, nada de estímulos, meramente parsimonia, simple y sutil parsimonia. Hasta que llegaron donde había estado antes.

-¿Estás listo? – preguntó Clow a Eriol con una mirada temeraria.

-¿Vale la pena preguntar?

            Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, y como de la nada empezaron una desenfrenada y vertiginosa carrera hacia el pasillo. Febrilmente gastaban sus energías con el fin de llegar lo más rápido a la meta, con mayor velocidad, con mayor potencia. Los calambres ayudaban a mantener el statu quo de la situación, los desanimaban, para un hechicero le es difícil hacer ejercicios anaeróbicos, ya que no está acostumbrado. El ácido láctico empezaba a tomar parte entre sus músculos, eso dolería cuando se cristalizara, pero no era momento de preocuparse de eso. Un metro. Medio metro. Un centímetro. Nada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿Señor copo de nieve...? Tanto tiempo sin verlo, ¿Qué hace por aquí...? Nunca esperé verlo, me alegra encontrarlo, ¿Sabe? Estoy sólo, y eso me da pena, tan sólo, tan sólo. Al menos ahora lo tengo a usted, que feliz me siento. ¡Ya verán como me vengaré de los que me han dejado así!, Ya verán, ya verán...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Buenos días Eriol, tanto tiempo, ¿No es así...?

-La verdad, por mi, yo no estaría aquí. Pero hay algo que le quiero pedir...

-¿Tú...? ¿Pedirme a mi...? ¿Después de casi haber arruinado mi plan? Creo que hay algo que no entiendo bien. Tú, irrumpes en mi laboratorio, destruyes todos los artificios y artefactos que habían ahí, además de intentar hurtar importantísimos pergaminos y libros con grandes secretos de magia arcana, matan a un sinnúmero de mis vasallos dejando sólo a Clow Reed a mi servicio. Tú, que aunque Clow pudo matar a tu sucio amigo le perdonó la vida y te dejó escapar, vienes a mi, ¿Y me pides que me ayudes?

-Así es... Siento mucho todos los daños, pero, mi amigo Shaoran está muy grave, y necesito de su ayuda para poder volver.

-Muy bien, tú bien sabes que soy alguien razonable, y nunca me ha gustado aplastar a mis enemigos cuando están en tan débiles condiciones. Pero tú entenderás que no te lo puedo dar gratis, y menos después de los destrozos que me has causado.

-Eres muy razonable... Simplemente dime lo que deseas y yo...

-¡No, no, no, no! – interrumpió violentamente a Eriol levantándose del trono.

-Pero...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Bueno y tú que opinas.

-Estoy muy feliz...

-¿Feliz?

-Si...

-Pero, ¿Por qué...?

-Tú bien sabes... no hay necesidad de decirlo...

-Como digas...

-Créeme... Eriol cumplirá su palabra, lo traerá de vuelta, y eso me volverá a hacer feliz.

-¿Tan confiada estás?

-Sí, entiende, es Eriol el encargado...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Tú desea y luego de cumplido tu deseo ya verás que he cobrado. – dijo volviendo a sentarse.

            Eriol empezó a sentir que podría quitarle algo muy valioso, pero ya todo lo había perdido y lo único que quedaba era devolver a Shaoran a su casa, así como lo había prometido. El maestro de Clow tenía una apariencia muy joven, poco más viejo que el mismo Eriol, sentado en un gigantesco trono escalonado incrustado en la misma roca madre de la cueva, con un gran charco de aguas cristalinas de consistencia semejante al mercurio. Estalactitas y estalacnitas, columnas y fosas, todo daba un toque a esta sección de la caverna que le provocaba algo de miedo a Eriol, pero sabía que todo saldría bien hasta que vio una caja que lo asustó muchísimo.  Pero recordó su verdadera misión, y luego volvió a mirar al maestro de Clow y deseo:

-Deseo salir de aquí para llevar a Shaoran a la felicidad de su casa...

-¡Qué hermoso deseo...! ¿Cómo podría negarme a cumplirlo?

-Muchas, muchas gracias – dijo Eriol con una leve voz mientras hacía una reverencia.

            Hubo un poco de silencio solo interrumpido por el pisar del maestro bajándose de su trono y acercándose al charco de mercurio.

-Por favor Eriol. Para cumplir tu deseo necesito mucho silencio y concentración, modificar el futuro no es una ciencia fácil de realizar, haré todos mis esfuerzos. Retírate y ve en busca de Shaoran, mientras vuelvas te darás cuenta de que he tomado por paga.

-Muy bien, me retiro.

            Eriol dio media vuelta y se dispuso a retirarse, no fue mucho el trámite de salir, de volver a despedirse, de abandonar la cueva, todo fue muy simple y poco ceremonioso, eso no le agradó. Dudó, pero ya no había de que dudar, dentro de él; todo era una gran felicidad, volvería, cumpliría su misión y estaría con su novia Tomoyo. Hasta que se le ocurriera volver a Shaoran, eso le causaba risa.

            Eriol escuchó el crujido de su pie enterrándose en la nieve, ese ligero y sutil ruido repercutió fuertemente en su cabeza, mientras a sus espaldas la cueva se cerraba transformándola en un sitio inexpugnable. Ya entendía que había perdido, ese maestro no hubiera podido ser más cruel, tan maligno, tan descarado. Eriol calló en sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar; todo estaba claro. Su corazón frío palpitaba gélidos bombeos de sangre fría. Su amor; Tomoyo, ya no existía, ya no era su amada, ya no sentía eso, ese cosquilleo, esas mariposas, todo se había desvanecido, todo se había olvidado tras pisar por primera vez la nieve. Que desdicha, el febril enamorado fue seducido por su propia nobleza arriesgando lo que más le importaba sólo para satisfacer un simple capricho.

            Lloró, y lloró, hasta que nuevamente se dio cuenta que no la amaba, y eso le dio una nueva perspectiva al asunto; no era necesario llorar por alguien al quien uno no ama, era ridículo. ¡Qué tonto era! Hasta le causó gracia todo lo ocurrido, se sentía más aliviado, libre, feliz. Y sin mucho esfuerzo excepto el de la rigidez de su cara formó con su boca una amplia sonrisa que lo acompañó el resto del camino. Hasta que llegó donde estaba Shaoran.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Señor copo de nieve, usted si que me comprende... ¡Escuche! Alguien se acerca, tal vez le desee hacer daño a mi o a usted, pero descuida yo te protegeré. Es el estúpido de Eriol, el nunca quiso entender, yo le advertí de los problemas que surgirían tras atacar la cueva, pero obviamente, por ser él el supuesto "cerebro" del grupo tomó todas las decisiones sin preguntar a nadie y me metió en este lío, pero al menos lo tengo a usted. ¿Qué? Prefiere que yo lo destruya antes de que Eriol lo vea. ¡Qué noble de su parte querer protegerme así! Se lo agradezco muchísimo Señor copo de nieve. Nos veremos en una siguiente vida. Sí, sí sé, yo también lo estimo mucho, pero, ya es hora... Tengo miedo, pero enfrentaré a ese monstruo, a esa bestia que pretende hacerme daño otra vez, ahí viene él, con su sonrisita amanerada, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez pudo besar a Clow, eres tan malvado Señor copo de nieve, siempre metiendo ese tipo de cosas en mi cabeza. Espero verlo pronto, adiós...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¡Shaoran!

            Shaoran estaba con una apariencia de ultratumba, y uno de sus pies estaba posado aplastando un montículo de nieve. Este giró su cabeza, para dejar ver una asquerosa y espeluznante rostro; lleno de baba, con una pose extraña y grotesca de apariencia hambrienta y deseosa de algo. Algo que veía cerca, muy cerca para el gusto de Eriol. Eriol estaba asustado. Shaoran empezaba a acercarse.

-Shaoran, ¿Qué pasa contigo...?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            ¡Hola de nuevo! Espero no haberlos decepcionados. Espero que todo empiece a aclararse para todos ustedes, lo cual dudo un poco, pero aún así se los deseo. Si no lo había dicho antes también quiero desearles una feliz Navidad a todos ustedes que se han esforzado en leer este fic, que poco a poco pudo ser lo que es ahora.

            Les reitero que traten de informarse del concurso y que participen, no se arrepentirán. Todo está planeado para que sea algo divertido y ameno.

            Este fic está dedicado a mi hermana samurai con ajo, y mi más nueva hermana Timón, también a todas mis amigas en especial la Nicole y la Daniela, que son las que leen mis historias, a mis amigos también que aunque reacios me apoyan, y a todos ustedes los lectores de este escritor. Ahora los saludos individuales a cada uno de los que dejó review. Sospechosamente esta sección será más corta de lo normal ¬¬.

            Agradecimientos especiales a:

Undine: Bueno... al menos fuiste la primera en leerlo ^^UUU Pero ahora que entiendes como funciona este fic espero que puedas llevarle el ritmo :D

Tiff: Bueno, está bien que hayas tomado más atención sin la tele y todo eso, espero que en este también hagas lo mismo ^^, este está más tranquilito, pero en el siguiente el sadismo correrá por mis venas y se esparcirá por todo el relato, te lo prometo. Y con las flores que me das, muchas gracias también, tu fic no se queda atrás ^^ es mejor que el mío, admítelo.

Okinu: JAJAJAJAJAJA, bueno ahora que sabes muchas cosas, ahora sabrás más, y después de la explicación personal espero que todo esté más claro.

Kassandra L. K: JAJAJAJAJAJA, la idea es que TÚ comprendas este fic ^_^ Así que trata de deducirlo. Y no seas mala, no me mandes a toda la manada por hacer eso. Es que así puedo sacar a relucir los sentimientos encontrados de los lectores ;)  ¿Ves?

Kass : Mmm... tu review se me hace familiar... ¿De quién será? JAJAJAJAJA, bueno, acá esta lo prometido ;)

Y eso es todo amigos ^^

Se despide

Master, the Gambler

"Y frente a él aparecieron los páramos estériles donde se realizaría la batalla, pero entre el mar de oscuridad pudo apreciar una gota de belleza."

Capítulo 2 de "Las diferencias de nuestras Almas"

De Susurros de la Musa (Escrito por su servidor)

Y Sí a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


	7. La IncursiónÚltimo Capítulo

¡Hola! Por fin, una vez más, he empezado a escribir "La Bestia que vive en Mi", en su séptimo capítulo, algo que me llena de felicidad y alegría. Finalmente sabrán que fue lo que pasó antes de la incursión a la cueva, y que pasó en la misma. Les prometo que lo que leerán a continuación será una muy interesante historia, llena de acción, que además explicará un poco más sobre la historia de Shaoran y Eriol en su cruzada contra el Mago Clow y su maestro.

Pero este capítulo tendrá algo nuevo en mi manera de escribir, será algo inspirado, que tal vez separe días entre el momento en que escribo estas palabras y cuando escriba finalmente el desenlace de este capítulo, ya que normalmente los escribo con gran velocidad en un solo día. Y no sólo eso, además vendrán próximamente las respectivas actualizaciones de otros tantos fics míos repartidos entre Card Captor Sakura, Digimon y tal vez el de Harry Potter que poseo.

Tal vez, a modo de aumentar la emoción, les diré que en el capítulo nueve pondremos a cierta manera el final de la historia, a menos claro, que cuando sea publicado ustedes insistan en saber lo que pasó luego, ya que originalmente ahí moriría este humilde fic, de este humilde servidor.

Y finalmente, antes de comiencen a leer este fic, deseo pedirles mis más sinceras disculpas por la demora, y cualquier eventualidad que se de, como sería algún tipo de incoherencia, ya que ni yo recuerdo bien la historia y las instrucciones que dejé para este capítulo no las entiendo bien. XD

Bueno, y sin más que decir, amigos, amigas, señores y señoras, los más y los menos, los invito a todos, a todos y sin excepción a disfrutar y deleitarse con este humildísimo fic de su aún más humilde servidor:

Actualización del 29 de Junio del 2005, después de estar algo así como un año y cinco días entre mis fics ganando polvo, ahora me dispongo a terminarlo... Olviden todo lo anterior, son todas mentiras XD jajajaja, bueno, este es el último capítulo, así que espero que les guste, es raro... se los advierto.

Este apresurado final es debido al fin del fic de "Amando al Enemigo", sé que si recibir el estímulo de la existencia de ese fic no podré continuar, así que hoy se termina (O tal vez mañana XD), ahora sí, es hora de que vosotros leáis el último capítulo:

Fic: **"La Bestia que vive en Mi"**

Capítulo 7: **"La Incursión"**

Todos se encontraban en la sala de la casa de Eriol, una inmensa recámara con paredes de los más finos árboles del Líbano, una hermosa chimenea en una de sus paredes y varios cuadros, estatuas y otros adornos por los bordes de esta. No dejaban de resaltar los estantes con libros que cubrían bastos espacios de las paredes de esta habitación. Ahí reunidos se encontraban Eriol, Meiling, Tomoyo, Shaoran y Sakura, dispuestos a conversar un asunto de suma urgencia; el ataque a la guarida del mago Clow.

El ambiente era mortalmente frío y silencioso. Eriol estaba sentado cómodamente observando el fuego crepitar en la chimenea de hace tantos siglos, pero la situación requería de una discusión, no de un silencio sepulcral, por esto se levantó y con una desafiante y azul mirada encaró al resto de sus amigos. Ellos lo observaron suplicantes, esperando las palabras de Eriol:

-Bueno¿Piensan decir algo por lo que vamos a hacer?

La voz de Eriol calló aún más las insonoras bocas de sus amigos, ellos lo miraban como si estuviesen avergonzados, avergonzados de no saber que opinar. Shaoran dio un paso al frente y preguntó a la concurrencia:

-¿Acaso ninguno de nosotros se atreverá a acompañarlo? – el resto apenas levantaron sus ojos, ojos casi llorosos por no aguantar la responsabilidad de tal empresa, al ver esto, Shaoran continuó – Entonces, creo que solamente iré yo con Eriol.

Nadie se opuso, a lo cual Shaoran respondió levantando una ceja¿Tanto miedo les provocaría ir a ver al mago Clow?

-Shaoran... – se escuchó repentinamente una voz trémula – Yo iré contigo si lo deseas...

Shaoran miró a su amada Sakura, tratando de mostrar su inocente valentía. Tal vez sería de utilidad, pero no la deseaba arriesgar, pensándolo mejor, no deseaba arriesgar a ninguna de sus tres amigas. Dio unos pocos pasos y abrazó a Sakura unos segundo mientras decía:

-Gracias, pero creo iré solo con Eriol.

Sakura lo miró con extrañeza, no entendía porque primero pidió vehementemente la colaboración de alguna de ellas, y ahora, que ella voluntariamente se ofrecía la desechaba y la obligaba a quedarse con los demás.

-Lo siento, pero creo que esto puede ser muy peligroso – dijo Shaoran mirando directamente a los confundidos ojos de Sakura –, prefiero que si a alguien le va a pasar algo sea a mi o Eriol, y no a ninguna de ustedes.

-Pero...

-No Sakura, Shaoran tiene razón – interrumpió a lo lejos Eriol –, nadie sabe lo que podría pasar si Clow se niega, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, si nos ataca, podría ser algo muy grave.

Los ojos de Sakura se volvieron vidriosos de lágrimas, entendía las razones de Eriol, aunque no las aceptaba en lo más mínimo. Sabía que sería difícil lo que Shaoran y Eriol deseaban hacer, pero esperaba y rogaba que Clow accediera rápidamente y pudiesen volver lo antes posible. Ni ella podía saber cuanto soportaría sin saber de Shaoran, o lo que haría si Shaoran moría. Sakura empezó a llorar.

Shaoran al verla llorar tomó su cabeza y la obligó a levantar su mirada, Shaoran le sonreía y eso la confortó un poco.

-No te preocupes, volveremos.

-Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, les prometemos volver lo antes posibles con lo que fuimos a buscar en la palma de nuestras manos.

Tomoyo se adelantó y abrazó a Eriol:

-Confío en ti Eriol, y te pido que cuides de Shaoran tanto como tu anhelo de volver.

Eriol mostró una débil sonrisa en su rostro, su caja toráxica se convulsionó levemente un poco dejando salir un pequeña risa:

-Entonces no podré cumplir mi misión porque tendré que estar salvando a Shaoran todo el tiempo.

Shaoran lo miró con unos ojos que denotaban entre enojo y risa. Se separó un poco de Sakura y sentenció:

-No digas eso Eriol, que yo también deberé prometer lo mismo a tu querida Tomoyo.

Todos sonrieron felizmente mirándose las caras los unos a los otros, viendo quien rompería esta felicidad fantasma. Eriol se dio la vuelta y fue en busca de algunos libros y mapas, los tomó a brazos abiertos y al darse la vuelta dijo:

-Ahora debemos prepararnos para ir a esas intrincadas montañas.

-Entendido – respondió Shaoran mientras asentía.

Todos abandonaron la sala exceptuando por dos personas: Eriol y Meiling. La segunda se acercó al de los ojos azules y le dijo:

-Eriol – se notaba el temblar de su voz –¿Realmente crees que lo lograrán?

Eriol dejó sus libros y mapas sobre un escritorio y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Meiling, caminó un poco y se apoyó contra una pared:

-Eso espero Meiling, eso espero...

-Pero Eriol – dijo casi a modo de grito –, no puedo dejarte ir ni a ti ni a Shaoran. ¡No podría aceptar que les pasara algo!

Hubo un momento de silencio, ambos se miraban fijamente.

-Descuida, volveremos – dijo Eriol sin siquiera mover su rostro o su mirada.

-Gracias Eriol, gracias... – terminó Meiling cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

Eriol empezó a inspeccionar entre sus mapas y sus libros. Sacando de ahí una carta, una vieja carta, escrita algún tiempo atrás.

-Meiling, debo confesarte algo – Meiling secó su mirada para verlo mejor –, volveremos, lo sé, lo he visto, lo he soñado, lo he escuchado, pero debo decirte, que hagas lo que hagas, al volver no seremos los mismos, ni Shaoran, ni yo. Pero te pido, si mis adivinaciones fallan, que le entregues esto a Sakura.

Eriol le pasó la carta a Meiling, la cual la recibió con extrañeza:

-¿Qué es esto?

-No te preocupes, es una carta que recibí hace un tiempo con la cual ella sabrá que hacer si todo esto falla.

-¿Pero no me habías dicho que habías predicho que todo iba a funcionar? Y además de que ustedes iban a regresar sanos y salvos.

-Es verdad, pero este mago Clow es mucho más poderoso de lo que habíamos pensado y puede que logre cambiar nuestro futuro.

Hubo silencio, sólo el débil crepitar de la hoguera sonaba acercándose el inminente adiós.

-Meiling, es hora...

-Si lo sé Eriol – dijo apenas mirando el suelo –, me retiro...

Meiling cerró la puerta tras de si dejando solo a Eriol, solo junto a sus libros. Él dedicaría esta última noche a releer todo lo necesario para esta gran campaña que comenzaría mañana. Si es que todo salía bien volverían en una semana, un plazo bastante corto pensando la distancia donde se encontraba el lugar, lejos, muy lejos.

oooooooooooo

Finalmente el día había llegado, todos ellos llenos de miedos y esperanzas, una extraña mezcla que difusamente se notaba en sus caras, ahí, todos y cada uno de ellos, esperando a que llegase el avión que llevaría a Shaoran y a Eriol a enfrentar su destino. ¿Fatídico? Probablemente, pero ya habían discutido mucho sobre la razón de su ida, y ya era momento de retractarse, el avión ya se acercaba para arribar, poco, faltaba poco. Sakura, Meiling y Tomoyo no podían contener las lágrimas por ver a estos dos hombres partir de sus lados, y ellos, con miradas serias y tristes, deseaban a sus mujeres un feliz día, que lo disfrutaran, aunque ellos nunca más volvieran a estar a sus lados.

No se había dicho palabra desde que llegaron, era una sensación abrumadora, sobrecogedora, inexplicable. Pétreas bocas trataban de clamar algo, pero todo su esfuerzo se transformaba en un desagradable temblor; sus labios temblaban, sus lenguas temblaban. ¿Tan seguros estaban de que no volverían? Quien sabe. Shaoran sujetó su maleta y pausadamente levantó su cabeza para contemplar, tal vez por última vez, a Sakura, ella lo miró con sus ojos muy abiertos, llevándose las manos a la boca, como asustada por lo que le pasaría:

-Sha...- susurró Sakura siendo inmediatamente cortada por sus nervios.

Shaoran se le acercó, y la envolvió en sus brazos dejándola en medio de un cálido y tranquilizante abrazo. Ella se hundió entre su cuello, su hombro y sus alborotados cabellos. Se sintió como en un paraíso, embelesada por la esencia de su amado, de su amante. También Meiling se acercó a la pareja y abrazó a Shaoran por la espalda, estaba llorando, ella más que nadie no quería que fueran por el riesgo implícito y ver esta escena hizo que su voluntad se rompiera para dejar ver su lado débil y sensible.

Sakura también estalló en llanto, desconsoladamente. Eriol por su parte tenía a Tomoyo tomada de la mano mientras miraba la escena, miró de reojo a Tomoyo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa. Tomoyo lo abrazó de su costado mientras Eriol comentó:

-¿Es posible que dos mujeres anhelen tanto el regreso de un hombre?

Tomoyo sonrió mirando hacia el vacío del suelo.

-No sé – respondió con gran calma Tomoyo –, pero al menos tú tienes a una que anhela tu regreso.

Eriol se limitó a sonreírle mientras Tomoyo volteaba su rostro para verlo mejor. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Eriol, estaba preocupado de que tanto como Tomoyo, Sakura y Meiling, se mostraran de esa manera, era obvio que para ellas, tanto como para él y para Shaoran, una despedida de esta índole es algo doloroso, pero aún así, algo dentro de él le decía que esto era un vaticinio de lo que podría pasar.

-Shaoran... – apenas susurró Meiling en el oído de Shaoran, nadie más la escuchaba, ni siquiera Sakura que estaba tan cerca –, debo decirte algo...

Shaoran abrió mucho sus ojos, se sintió preocupado por lo que Meiling le pudiese decir, a veces un simple susurro puede afectar todo el resto de un día, una aventura, la vida.

-Shaoran – repitió Meiling –, no hay necesidad que sueltes a tu querida Sakura... simplemente escucha...

Shaoran movió su cabeza asintiendo de una manera que nadie notó, un tanto turbado Shaoran comenzó a mirar alrededor, no vio nada en especial aparte de a Eriol y Tomoyo despidiéndose de una manera bastante apasionada.

-Prométemelo, prométemelo, con todas tus fuerzas y deseo... – susurró la chica de coletas al oído del castaño –, por favor...Regresa, no sabría que hacer sin ti, ni creo que Sakura sabría, por nuestro bien... vuelve.

Meiling empezó a sollozar más estridente y profusamente.

-¡Shaoran! – gritó de entre los brazos de Shaoran una asfixiada pelirroja - ¡Me estás apretando mucho!

Y al escuchar eso, y de una manera un tanto nerviosa y apresurada, Shaoran rompió el abrazo liberándola.

-¿Por qué me empezaste a apretar tanto? – continuó Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos, tanto del dolor de verlo irse como del de haber sido aplastada.

Shaoran se sonrojó, no podía decirle lo que había pasado, estaba un tanto nervioso. Repentinamente comenzó a toser, y se sintió un tanto mareado.

-¿Qué te sucede? – fueron las rápidas palabras que escuchó.

-Descuiden... Estoy bien...

Pasaron un rato mirándose, los unos a los otros, este podía ser el último adiós. Tristeza, zozobra en ellos, miedo, pánico. Shaoran tosió nuevamente.

-¿No te irás a resfriar en estos momentos¿O sí? – le dijo Eriol mirándolo de reojo mientras abordaban el avión.

-No, es una sensación extraña – meditó unos para poder expresar correctamente lo que sentía – es un olor, una fragancia extraña...

-¿De qué tipo?

-No sé – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros –, es como el olor del óxido.

Hubo silencio un momento, tras subirse al avión tomaron rápidamente sus asientos y comenzaron a mirar por la ventana con un largo y triste semblante.

-¿Sabes por qué hacemos esto, Shaoran?

-Ya ni lo recuerdo, es extraño.

-Yo también me he olvidado.

Eriol comenzó a sobarse frenéticamente las manos, como si tuviese frío. Estas ya estaban rojas por la fricción.

-Eriol, no hay nada de frío aquí.

-Shaoran, yo tengo frío...

-¡Pero si estamos en un avión con fuerte aire acondicionado! – profirió con un tanto de enojo, pero principalmente extrañeza.

-¿De qué avión estás hablando?

oooooooooooo

-Del avión en que nos encontramos Shaoran – respondió energéticamente Eriol.

-Pero estamos en medio de la nada, en una cueva invernal, con un extraño frasco entre nosotros.

Eriol comenzó a mirar alrededor, estaba asombrado, Shaoran tenía razón, estaban en medio de una caverna, a lo lejos se podía apreciar la mansión del Mago.

-¿Hace cuanto llegamos aquí? – preguntó mientras abría sus ojos todo lo que podía; aún no podía creer lo que veía.

-Llevamos un mes aquí Eriol...

-¿Un mes? – dijo Eriol entre confusión y exasperación - ¡No puede ser¿Cómo¿¡Cómo?

-Fácil, llegamos hace un mes, nos instalamos y cada día el Señor Copo de Nieve nos trae algo de comer.

En eso entró un pequeño hombrecito de nieve, con ojos de carbón y una zanahoria por nariz.

-Hola a todos – dijo con voz muy alegre.

Llevaba un bulto envuelto sobre si.

-¿Qué nos has traído para comer el día de hoy Señor Copo de Nieve?

Depositó el bulto sobre la nieve, se secó el sudor con su bufanda y prosiguió a explicar.

-Encontré una Sakura salvaje para comer – dijo mientras sacaba a una Sakura vestida de conejo de la envoltura que traía.

-¡Delicioso!

Eriol se abofeteó a si mismo, tal vez estaba viendo un espejismo, tal vez no, pero de algo estaba seguro; esto no era para nada cuerdo. Y mientras pensaba ese olor que bien recordaba cruzó por su nariz y lo hizo vomitar: el olor al óxido.

-¿Qué¿Acaso no te gusta lo que te traje? – preguntó indignado el pequeño hombre de nieve.

-¡Están locos ustedes dos!

-¿Locos? No me hagas reír – dijo el hombrecito mientras indicaba a las manos de Eriol – Mira tus manos, sangran solas, eso es locura.

Eriol miró sus manos; efectivamente estaban bañadas en sangre. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Acercó esa sangre que tenía en sus manos a su nariz y le percibió el olor, era ese olor, el olor a sangre; que tras un tiempo se oxida. ¿Alguien había muerto¿Había matado a alguien?

Entonces el Señor Copo de Nieve se transmutó y apareció frente Tomoyo.

-¿Bueno, no crees que es hora de volver, Meiling.

-Está bien – dijo esta última con un dejo de tristeza –, espero que lo logren.

-Lo lograrán – dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras se dirigían al automóvil que las sacaría del aeropuerto.

oooooooooooo

-Demonios, me duele la cabeza – articuló Shaoran mientras se tomaba la cabeza con sus dos manos.

Eriol lo observaba en un silencio sepulcral, se veía cansado; estaban en estas heladas tierras y no estaban seguros de cómo les iría a salir la misión. Llevaban un buen rato caminando por los complejos y laberínticos pasillos de la fortaleza. Shaoran ya había vomitado algunas veces durante el paseo dando círculos, y gracias a eso podían saber donde había estado y donde no, eso fue de ayuda ya que poco después encontraron una puerta diferente al resto.

-¿No encuentras que está un poco cambiado desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí? – comentó Shaoran mirando de reojo a Eriol.

-Si – respondió tranquilamente mientras lanzaba una bocanada de aire por la boca –, Tal vez esté ese mago detrás de esta puerta ¿Estás listo Shaoran?

-Siempre lo he estado, en especial ahora.

Shaoran desenfundó su espada, estaba listo para la batalla de su vida. Eriol estaba un tanto nervioso, pero estaba dispuesto a seguir a Shaoran hasta el final.

Eriol apretó firmemente el pomo de la puerta, lo giró con lentitud y dejó que la puerta se abriera poco a poco, los goznes rechinaron como si estuviesen gimiendo de dolor, un dolor eterno y de ultratumba. Shaoran dio un paso hacia adentro, sintió un ligero viento frío y la puerta se cerró tras de si con la misma parsimonia con la que se había abierto.

-¿Eriol¿Eriol? – preguntó al vacío Shaoran.

No había nadie, Eriol no había pasado con él, estaba afuera y él se encontraba horriblemente sólo en una pieza oscura como las fauces de un lobo hambriento.

-Tras pasar por ese portal – dijo una voz desde la oscuridad – estás muerto.

-¿Muerto? No me hagas reír... ¡Ven y pelea como un hombre, no te escondas en las sombras!

-Pero si estás muerto... – dudó la voz un segundo –, o sea, vas a morir.

El tono casi sarcástico de este sujeto que no podía ver le estaba irritando demasiado y comenzó a dar golpes de espada a su alrededor no golpeando nada diferente a paredes.

-¡Yo no voy a morir!

-¡Qué mal...! – dijo con un tono meditabundo –, estás recién en el primer paso: La Negación.

-¡Yo no estoy negando nada!

Se escuchó una risa lejana que se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Repentinamente, cuando la voz ya había cesado, un haz de luz iluminó a Shaoran desde el cielo; ahora podía verse, pero nada más que a él mismo.

-Shaoran¿Por qué luchas? Sabes que vas a morir; tarde o temprano...

-Te aseguro que más tarde que temprano.

Otros dos focos se iluminaron y mostraron a dos mujeres inconscientes, colgando por sus muñecas al techo: eran Meiling y Sakura.

-¿Si tu vida dependiera de una elección a quien de las personas bajo uno de estos focos salvarías...?

Shaoran se quedó callado¿Meiling o Sakura? Su querida prima o Sakura. Estaba en una encrucijada, mientras viajaba sus sentimientos se había vuelto confusos, pero ahí estaban, las dos. No podía responder tan rápido, pensó en Meiling, pensó en Sakura. Y repentinamente pasó algo por su mente, muy egoísta, pero sintió que era en cierto modo verdad: _"Meiling es tu familia, en cambio un amor lo puedes volver a conseguir"_.

-Elijo a Meiling – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Muy bien, sacrificas tu propia vida por la de ella... que noble – dijo irónicamente la voz.

-¿A qué te refieres? Yo debía elegir a una para salvarme... ¿No?

-Te dije que eligieras alguien bajo un foco, y si no te habías percatado también tú estás bajo un foco.

Shaoran miró hacia arriba y vio el foco¿Sacrificaría su propia vida por la de su prima?

-Lo siento, tú mismo te has condenado... – dijo con gran pesar la voz, para luego cambiar a un tono irónico – ¿Acaso no te dije que te ibas a morir?

Shaoran apretó su puño con mucha fuerza, unos hilos de sangre brotaban por los pliegues de su mano empuñada. Sus ojos se volvieron violentos, mostraba los dientes como dispuestos a usarlos para matar al poseedor de esa voz.

-¡Hiciste trampa desgraciado! – gritó exacerbado a todo pulmón – ¡Nunca mencionaste eso!

-De hecho si lo hice...

-¡No¡Tramposo! – dirigió la punta de su espada hacia el vacío – ¡Te prometo que te mataré bastardo... lo haré!

-Segundo paso: La ira – rió la voz con gran sarcasmo –, actúas como todo un moribundo que se haya próximo a la muerte.

Shaoran sentía como la sangre estaba ebullendo en sus venas, debía descargar su furia y cargó contra lo primero que sintiera en la amplia oscuridad. Corrió en línea recta blandiendo su espada hacia diestra y siniestra sin golpear nada aparte del mismo aire, tras correr algo así como un minuto se encontró nuevamente bajo el foco; había dado vuelta a la habitación caminando en línea recta.

-¡Deja de ocultarte bastardo!

-Dejaré de hacerlo, pero no ahora – su voz nuevamente estaba seria –, primero dime¿Qué tan poderoso crees que sea?

-¡No tan fuerte como para no morir!

Hubo silencio un momento. Shaoran calmó un poco su carácter¿Acaso había intimidado a ese mago?

-¿Sabes? Eso es una excelente respuesta – respondió con un dejo de sinceridad –, pero te aseguro que no será ahora, tal vez tú, pero no ahora.

Shaoran se extrañó con la respuesta.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, estoy seguro, pero dime otra cosa¿Crees que soy capaz de matar a todos tus amigos frente a ti?

-¡No te atreverías – gritó Shaoran –, no podrías!

-Te aseguro que me atrevo y puedo. Tu condenaste a Sakura ya, también a ti.

Se prendieron nuevamente otros focos, esta vez estaban todos los amigos y conocidos de Shaoran; Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, Meiling, compañeros de clase, familia, etc. Se escuchó un chasquear de dedos y todos cayeron al suelo sujetando fuertemente sus gargantas; se estaban asfixiando.

-¡No! – gimió Shaoran en lo que parecía un grito ahogado – ¡No puedes... no puedes matarlos!

Shaoran intentó correr hacia ellos para salvarlos, pero parecía que no avanzaba, no lograba salir de su propio foco, corría y se mantenía en el mismo lugar. Pasaron algunos minutos y ya no había movimiento en la sala, sólo un respirar entrecortado y el sonido de unas gotas de lágrimas al caer.

-¿Por qué los mataste...?

-Para demostrarte que tengo el poder para matarte.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para salvarme¡O para salvarlos a ellos!

-¡Eres tan gracioso Shaoran!

-Por favor, dime que hacer para evitar todo esto.

Silencio, luego unas risas macabras, silencio nuevamente. Un tosido y luego una voz desde la oscuridad.

-Tercer paso: La Negociación.

-¿Eh...¡Demonios...¿Me vas a matar cierto?

-Morirás, es lo único que te aseguro.

-¿Nada puedo hacer por evitarlo?

-No

Shaoran comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, iba a morir, lo sabía, lo presentía. Se transformó en un pequeño ovillo, contrajo todos sus músculos, no quería más sufrimiento, ya no, nunca más.

-Mátame – susurró Shaoran – ya no vale la pena vivir.

-Interesante, ya estás avanzando más rápido.

-No me interesan tus etapas... – dijo con tristeza y mirada perdida Shaoran –, deseo morir...

-Cuarto paso: La Depresión.

-Sí, estoy deprimido, me siento pésimo... Nunca debí haber nacido, nunca existido; todo habría sido mejor. ¿Para qué vivir para terminar de esta manera¿Qué sentido? Por favor termina con este sufrimiento. Mi vida ya no vale, lo he perdido todo...

-¡Oh¡Vamos Shaoran! – interrumpió tajantemente la voz –¡No caigas tan bajo!

-Pero si ya me has hecho caer hasta el fondo¿Para qué luchar¿Para qué seguir con este sufrimiento llamado vida¡Deseo morir!

-Estás loco Shaoran – sentenció la voz.

Silencio.

-Si, lo estoy. No sirvo para nada¡Qué lástima por los que me conocieron¡Cómo debieron haber sufrido!

-¿Deseas que haga algo después de tu muerte?

-No, no necesito nada... que se olviden de mi... Pero, si ya nadie se acuerda, mataste a todos.

-Es verdad.

-Entonces nada.

-Muy bien.

El foco se apagó y estuvo largo rato llorando Shaoran. Triste, muy triste. Pero repentinamente se empezó a percatar que se iba a morir de todos modos, no importaba lo que hiciera. Todos los seres que se llaman vivos terminan muriendo; tarde o temprano. Esta era su hora, y no debía estar triste por eso. Se levantó e inmediatamente se volvió a iluminar el foco. Se veían canales dejados por las lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero el rostro serio de Shaoran demostraban una evolución en él.

-¿Listo? – dijo una voz a la lejanía.

-Siempre lo he estado – respondió con serenidad Shaoran.

De repente Shaoran sintió en su hombro una mano posarse.

-Felicidades, estoy feliz por ti.

Shaoran tuvo un segundo una idea; si se daba la vuelta y mataba al mago no debería morir aquí. ¡Era lógico! Tal vez todo se solucionaría, abriría la puerta con la cabeza del mago colgando por sus cabellos de entre los dedos y Eriol estaría ahí para felicitarlo. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente mientras desenvainaba su espada, pero al ver el rostro del mago quedó atónito.

-Hola Shaoran – dijo el mago con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No... no...

-¿Qué pasa¿Acaso no estabas listo?

-Si... eh... Pero... tu rostro...

-¿Extrañado de que yo sea tú?

El mago era Shaoran, con la única diferencia del atuendo.

-¿Quién eres¿Quién eres sucio cambia formas?

-Yo soy tú – dijo con calma el mago –, o sea, soy tu conciencia.

-¡No puede ser! – exclamó Shaoran.

Repentinamente toda la vista de Shaoran comenzó a dar vueltas, se sentía mareado, ese olor a sangre nuevamente inundaba su olfato.

-Ahora comenzarás a morir, y junto contigo, yo.

Sus manos comenzaron a llenarse de sangre, no sabía de donde, pero estaban empapadas. Todo era horrible, asqueroso y nauseabundo. Repentinamente cerró lo ojos y se quedó dormido.

oooooooooooo

Shaoran agitó su cabeza. Estaba en una habitación. Y bajo él un cuerpo sin vida, estaba empapado de sangre. "¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó en voz alta. Era el cuerpo querido de alguien, el cuerpo de un ser querido de él, era alguien a quien amaba. No podía ser. ¿Estaba soñando?

-Toda tu vida fue un sueño, bienvenido a la realidad – dijo una voz dentro de él.

-No, no puede ser...

Empezó a sentir sirenas de policías, sus luces azules y rojas golpeaban directamente a sus ojos, con su mano intentó detenerlas, pero no pasaba nada. Un cuerpo muerto, él al lado; ¿Habría el sido el asesino? No estaba seguro.

-Levante sus manos y salga de ahí – gritó una voz desde la lejanía.

-Esta es la hora de tu muerte, lánzate hacia ellos y termina tu agonía – susurró su conciencia dentro de su cabeza.

-No puedo.

-Todo ha sido un sueño, esto es una pesadilla; muere y despertarás.

Silencio, Shaoran meditó y concluyó.

-Confiaré en ti...

Y Shaoran se lanzó contra los policías en una feroz carga. Ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

-Ingenuo... – dijo su conciencia –, te has matado, pero no lograste matar al que creó todo el mal en ti...

-No... – gritó Shaoran – ¡Me engañaste!

Y una ráfaga de balas impactó de lleno en el cuerpo de Shaoran, este calló de rodillas al suelo, con su cabeza ladeada envuelta en sangre. Sus músculos se relajaron por última vez; dejó caer un vaso y una foto que traía en las manos y cayó finalmente al suelo, muerto.

FIN 

oooooooooooo

** Muajajajajaja! **Terminé este fic :D WijU! Bueno, ya era hora... no? Espero que les haya gustado el final de este extraño fic, y tal vez, aún más importante que si les haya gustado es que lo hayan comprendido jajajaja XD. Bueno espero que podamos seguir en el futuro siendo yo el escritor y usted mi público querido. Es duro terminar un fic, pero ya era hora, todo lo vivo debe morir, y aunque lo pude dejar abandonado para siempre prefiero que sepan como termina. No era exactamente como loo había planeado originalmente, pero me satisface la idea.

Bueno, como siempre, espero que dejen sus humildes reviews y les haré el siguiente trato, no sé en cuanto tiempo, pero espero que no mucho, publicaré el último capítulo de "El peor fic de Sakura que nunca leerás" y si entre los reviews del final de este fic y los del capítulo final de el peor suma 20 o más, les prometo comenzar un nuevo fic con Errolo como protagonista, llamado: "El show de Errolo"

Finalmente, les deseo agradecer profundamente a todos y cada uno de los que leyeron este fic, hayan puesto reviews o no. Un gracias profundo para todos ellos. Gracias; no hay palabras más explicativas para todos ellos.

Dedicado todo este fic a todos y a cada uno de mis lectores, mis amigos que también escriben, todos los ExSusurros de la Musa, a todos los de mi nuevo foro y páginas. Y en especial a Kassandra y a Tiff. Mis queridas lectoras XD.

Y ahora, me entretendré haciendo los agradecimientos personales:

Y eso es todo, nada más de la Bestia. Se ha terminado. Muchas gracias de nuevo; se despide vuestro servidor con unas últimas palabras.

Master, the Gambler

_"En las profundidades del laberinto de mi mente_

_yace el más grande de todos los tesoros._

_Te recomiendo que no entres; hazme caso._

_Es probable que te enfrentes a grandes bestias,_

_Monstruos que nunca hubieras imaginado._

_Deberás resolver los más terribles acertijos,_

_Que ni la mejor de las esfinges haya creado_

_Paradigmas que superan las leyes naturales,_

_O que las rescriben al hacerse._

_Entonces, pensarás y te preguntarás:_

_"¿Qué secreto ha de ser tan grande_

_para ser protegido tan celosamente?"_

_Y la respuesta es en extremo simple:_

_Todo lo que te he dicho es el tesoro;_

_El máximo tesoro de mi mente y la tuya:_

_La imaginación."_

Nicolás A. Núñez Torres

Y Sí, a la publicidad innecesaria!


End file.
